Secret Love
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE! Apakah Yunho akan menyetujui syarat yg diajukan Jaejoong untuk membebaskan Ahra? [Yunjae Fanfiction/ YAOI/ Rated M (NC)/ MPREG] Chap 10 END is Up! DLDR! review plissss;)
1. Chapter 1

Repost lagi, smg ga ada yg bosen^_^

Tittle : **SECRET LOVE**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim  
JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (24), Go Ahra (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Bi, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER **Titik**.

Lenght : 1 of 10

**Warning** : **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-  
kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's PoV**

" Uughh...aaahhhh...Yuun...a..ku..aku...hmmm..."  
" Ne Jae aahhhh...hmm ...uuuuugghhhhhh..."

Erangan dan lenguhan panjang terdengar ketika dua insan yang tengah melampiaskan hasratnya mencapai puncaknya, keringat terlihat jelas keluar dari pori-pori kulit mereka.

Seprai yang berantakan, dan baju-baju yang berserakan menandakan betapa hebatnya namja tampan dan namja cantik tersebut memadu kasih. Sebuah kecupan di kening namja cantik itu mengakhiri pergumulan hebat tersebut.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, sepasang kekasih yang sedang penuh nafsu itu kembali berciuman, lelah yang keduanya rasakanpun seolah tak berarti, ketika bibir mereka bertautan kembali.

Setelah merasa puas, Yunho duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat ke kepala ranjang. Jaejoong pun ikut duduk disamping 'kekasihnya'.

" Yunho-yah..apa kau sering melakukan 'ini' dengan Ahra? " Tanya Jaejoong seraya memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

" Wae?" Yunho menyibak pelan rambut Jaejoong yang menempel karena keringat di kening namja cantik itu.  
" Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Pernah tidak? Atau kau sering melakukannya?" rentet Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuhnya? menciumnya pun aku tak pernah. Bahkan memegang tangannya pun hanya beberapa kali saja." Jawab Yunho dengan sebal.

" Lalu kau, apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan Park Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ia duduk dan menghadap Yunho. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi dada putihnya pun melorot, memperlihatkan kembali dada putih yang sekarang penuh bercak kemerahan hasil karya sang kekasih.

" Aku juga belum pernah. Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu. Dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena kau itu mesum jadi kita-"

" Yak! Enak saja kau bilang aku mesum, kau itu yang terlalu agresif. Makanya setiap kita berdua, pasti selalu berakhir seperti ini." Sanggah Yunho tak mau kalah.

" Mwoya? Agresif? Kau..? Aishh.. Sudahlah aku mau mandi." Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda ia kesal. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa karena berhasil membuatnya kesal.

BLAMM!

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras.  
" Tks..dasar yeoja, begitu saja marah." Yunho terkekeh, ia menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jaejoong yang memakinya dari kamar mandi.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

**Jaejoong's PoV**

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan kesal. Selama perjalanan tadi aku tak berhenti menggerutu. Bahkan sopir taksi yang ku tumpangi pun selalu melirik ke arahku. Aku tak peduli jika dikira gila. Aishh..semua ini gara-gara si Jung Yunho pabbo itu, jelas-jelas dia yang terlalu mesum, malah bilang aku agresif lagi, Uh. Aku tak terima.

Dan lagi dia bilang akan mengantarku pulang, tapi apa? dia malah tertidur. Pacar macam apa dia? Dasar beruang mesum.

Yea.. aku Kim Jaejoong, pacar Jung Yunho 'mesum' itu. Bisa dibilang aku ini **pacar rahasia **nya. Wae? Karena dia sudah punya pacar. Ani, lebih tepatnya Tunangan.

Namanya Go Ahra, dia sepupuku. Umma ku dan mendiang Appa nya adalah saudara kandung. Dan aku juga sudah punya pacar, dia Park Yoochun. Kami berkenalan lewat jejaring sosial.

Yoochun tinggal di Busan, karena itulah aku jadi berselingkuh dengan Yunho. Padahal aku tahu Yoochun sangat baik dan sangat mencintaiku. Aku memang jahat, tapi bagaimana lagi.*(-_-)*

Sama dengan Yunho, dia juga selingkuh denganku. Karena hubungan jarak jauh dengan Ahra.

Ahra dia bekerja di Jeju mengelola Hotel milik keluarga Jung. Dan dia hanya sesekali pulang ke Seoul.

Selain itu, Yunho juga bilang Ahra terlihat seperti tidak mencintainya. Ahra selalu dingin padanya.

Padahal aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Ahra memang tak pernah mencintai Yunho. Ahra menerima Yunho karena harta. Siapa orang yang tak kenal Jung Yunho, Putra tunggal pemilik Paradise Hotel. Yang cabangnya sudah mendunia? Ahra saja yang bodoh .

Dan mungkin karena Appa Yunho, dan mendiang Go Ahjussi teman baik juga, Yunho dan Ahra di jodohkan.

Ah ye, aku bahkan tahu kalau Ahra punya kekasih lain di Jeju sana. Ahra sering bercerita padaku betapa dia sangat mencintai Kekasihnya itu, walau tak sekaya Yunho. Tapi aku tak memberitahu hubungan mereka pada Yunho. Biarlah, toh itu urusan mereka.

Tapi Yunho bilang dia sangat mencintai Ahra, dia tak mau kehilangan Ahra. Hmmm..Jung Yunho memang pabbo. Tapi aku mencintainya,heee..(T.T)

Aku dan Yunho memang sering melalukan 'itu', padahal hubungan kami baru tiga bulan. Aku yang sudah pacaran dengan Yoochun setahun lebih saja belum pernah melakukannya, tapi anehnya dengan Yunho aku mau melakukannya. Apa mungkin karena kita berdua kesepian? atau memang kita melakukannya karena cinta? atau hanya nafsu? Ah molla..

Aku berjalan lunglai masuk ke rumah. Pasti aku dimarahi umma karena semalam tak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar.

"Aku pulang..."

"Darimana saja Jae?"

Suara itu..aku kenal suara itu, dengan ragu aku membalikan tubuhku.

DEG

" Yoo..chun-ah.." ternyata benar. Sekarang di depanku berdiri kekasihku Yoochun yang sedang menatapku tajam. Eotteohkkaji?

" Annyeong Yoochun-ah.. kau..umm..apa kau..kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan ke mari?" tanyaku gugup seraya tersenyum aneh, menyembunyikan kegugupaanku.

" Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku Yoochun bertanya dengan tatapan yang..menurutku menyeramkan. Uhh.. sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah kali ini.  
**  
Jaejoong's PoV End**

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

**Authors'sPoV**

" Jadi kau menginap di Rumah Sakit Jae?" Nyonya Kim berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yoochun di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong terlebih dulu mengganti bajunya, ia tak mau Yoochun curiga dengan aroma lain yang mungkin akan tercium, mengingat Yoochun cukup hafal aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang seperti Vanilla itu.

" Ne Umma. Kemarin ada operasi mendadak, dan itu sampai tengah malam." Jaejoong terpaksa berbohong. Tak mungkin bukan ia bilang menginap di apartement Yunho dan melakukan '_this and that'_, bisa-bisa ia dimutilasi Yoochun sekarang juga.

" Tapi kenapa kau matikan ponselmu? Dari kemarin siang Yoochun terus menghubungimu. Tapi ponselmu tidak aktif." Tanya Nyonya Kim lagi sambil meletakan kue kering di meja. Jaejoong melirik Yoochun yang sepertinya masih marah.

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim memang sudah mengetahui hubungan anaknya dengan namja Cassanova itu, bahkan mereka sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Mereka berharap Yoochun bisa menjadi calon 'Suami' yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Dan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sosial Jaejoong. Mengingat Jaejoong yang tumbuh di tengah ekonomi keluarga yang pas-pasan. Karena Tuan Kim hanya seorang sekretaris. Tepatnya Sekretaris pribadi Tuan Jung, ayah Yunho.

Jaejoong saja bisa sekolah kedokteran dan menjadi Dokter Spesialis, karena kemampuan otaknya, sehingga ia mendapatkan Bea Siswa.

" Mian, ponselku mati. Dan karena sesudah operasi aku ngantuk, aku jadi lupa memberitahu Umma." Sesal Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

" Ya sudahUmmatinggal dulu. Kalian baik-baik ne..." Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang sedari tadi diam itu, setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

Hening

Jaejoong dan Yoochun sama-sama terdiam. Jaejoong duduk tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Yoochun? sepertinya ia masih marah.

" Ehem.. bagaimana kabarmu Chunnie?" Jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya.

" Baik." Jawab Yoochun singkat. Jaejoong sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban singkat kekasihnya itu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Mian... aku tak tahu jika kau akan datang ke Seoul." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya (lagi). Ia menyesal, kalau saja kemarin ia menolak permintaan Yunho untuk datang ke apartement namja tampan itu, mungkin sekarang Yoochun tak akan marah. Pikirnya.

" Gwaenchana... aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Mungkin aku terlalu merindukanmu Jae." Ucap Yoochun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun ia terlalu mencintai namja cantik nya itu.

Jaejoong tersentak, tiba-tiba Yoochun memeluknya. Tapi akhirnya ia balas memeluk Yoochun.

Jaejoong ingin sekali meminta maaf karena telah membohongi kekasihnya itu. Dan karena rasa cintanya kini mungkin telah terbagi untuk pria lain. Ya, Jaejoong mencintai Park Yoochun dan Jung Yunho.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yoochun juga tengah meminta maaf dalam hati, karena ia sudah membohongi Jaejoong. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang entah bisa dimaafkan atau tidak oleh Jaejoong.

Mereka terus berpelukan. Walaupun pikiran mereka berbeda, tapi mereka sama-sama tengah menyesali perbuatannya.

'_Mianhae_...' batin mereka bersamaan.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke Rumah Sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Ia terlihat buru-buru, dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan 'kekasih gelapnya' itu, padahal baru dua minggu mereka tak bertemu karena Yunho pergi ke Jepang mengurus pekerjaannya, tapi kelihatannya seperti sudah sudah bertahun-tahun saja, Tks. Berlebihan.

Tok ~  
Tok~  
Tok~

Diketuknya pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Kim Jaejoong spesialis Bedah _' itu.

Kenapa Yunho tahu ruangannya? Karena ia selalu datang ke tempat Jaejoong setiap ia merasa bosan, jadi pastinya ia sudah hapal.

Cklek

" Hi Boo.." sapa Yunho, ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kaget dengan kedatangannya.  
" Yun..kenapa kau-"  
Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelasaikan ucapannya, Yunho sudah melumat bibir merah Jaejoong. Bibir yang dua minggu ia rindukan.

" Mmmhhpp...Yunnn..hhoo.." Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Hahh.. hahh... kau gila Yun, aku hampir mati.." Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

" Aku merindukanmu BooJaeJoongie...apa kau tak merindukanku, eoh?" Yunho hendak memeluk Jaejoong kembali, tapi tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat menahan dadanya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho ingin menyerangnya lagi.

" Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan dan membereskan kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

" Baru saja, tapi karena aku merindukanmu jadi ke mari." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian mencium leher putih Jaejoong.

" Nghhh Yunh..lepasshh.."

" Shirreo..Aku merindukanmu Jae, dan aku ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang." Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho terus mencium tengkuk Jaejoong dan sesekali menjilati telinga kekasihnya itu. Dan ternyata Jaejoong tak menolak. Ia justru menikmati sentuhan namja tampan itu, bahkan namja cantik itu mendesah.

" Mmmhhpp Yun..jang..an di sini.." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho, tapi sepertinya Yunho memeluknya dengan erat.

" Wae?..aku mau nya sekarang Boo.." Yunho kembali mencium leher Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya.

" Tapi ini masih di tempat kerja, kita ke apartementmu saja, otte?" Kembali Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho, dan kali ini sepertinya berhasil.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kkaja..kita pulang sekarang!" Ajak Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

" Sebentar Yun.. aku mau membereskan dulu berkas-berkas ini." kembali Jaejoong merapikan mejanya.

" Tapi aku maunya lima ronde ne?" Yunho mengerlingkan matanya genit.  
" Mwo..! shirreo.. satu saja."

"Ayolah Boo...yaahh~~" Yunho merajuk, dan kembali menium-niup telinga Jaejoong.

" Nanti malam aku ada operasi Yunh... jadi tidak bisa lama-lama..sssshh" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan karena Yunho terus saja menciumi telinganya. Namja tampan itu memang paling tahu titik kelemahan Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, tiga ronde saja. Tidak ada kata tapi."

" Yak! kau-" Yunho kembali mencium ganas bibir jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun membalasnya.

Mereka tertawa disela-sela ciumanya. Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah mendengar pembicaraan mereka bahkan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan Jaejoong, dadanya bergemuruh.

Sakit.

Ia tak menyangka orang yang selama ini ia sangat cintai tega mengkhianatinya.

_**TBC**_

Minta RnR nya ya...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
AKTF..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (24), Go Ahra (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's POV**

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya Yoochun terus melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruangan Jaejoong.

Tujuan ia mendatangi kekasihnya itu untuk memperlihatkan contoh kartu undangan pertunangan mereka. Yoochun telah memutuskan akan menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya. sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Senyumnya masih mengembang, sampai ia melihat seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya berjalan tergesa-gesa. Yoochun hendak memanggilnya, namun diurungkannya, karena ternyata tujuan mereka sama, yaitu ke ruangan Jaejoong.

Sebelum Yoochun membuka mulutnya, Yunho -seseorang itu- terlebih dulu mengetuk pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

Dan seketika mata sipitnya melebar. Ia melihat Yunho yang diketahui calon suami sepupu Jaejoong itu mencium kekasihnya, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho.

Namja cassanova itu mematung, ia terus memperhatikan keduanya. Hingga Yunho menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong.

Yoochun menghampiri ruangan itu dengan perasaan berdebar, ia ingin mengetahui sejauh mana hubungan kekasihnya itu dengan Yunho. Dengan perlahan ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu yang memang tak ditutup rapat.

Matanya memanas, hatinya marah dan perih seolah tercabik-cabik. Kartu undangan yang dipegangnya diremasnya kuat. Sungguh, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya.

Cukup lama ia melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Dan dengan perasaan campur aduk(?) Yoochun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~*YunJaeYooSuMin*~

**Yunho's PoV**

Aku membuka pintu apartementku dengan kasar, tak peduli pintu itu akan rusak nantinya.  
Aku menutup kembali pintu itu dengan kaki kananku.

Saat ini aku tengah berciuman panas dengan Jaejoong. Aku memang sudah tak sabar. Dua minggu aku tak melihatnya. Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyuman manisnya, merindukan perhatiannya, dan pastinya merindukan tubuhnya,hehee..*appa pervert*

Entah mengapa aku tak pernah bosan melakukan 'ini' dengannya, padahal dengan tunangan ku pun, aku belum pernah sejauh ini, hanya berpegangan tangan saja. Tapi dengan Jaejoong, aku sudah sering melakukannya.

Aku membawa Jaejoong ke kamarku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Aku menyesap bibir sensualnya yang sudah membengkak, karena dari rumah sakit sampai sekarang aku terus menciumnya. Aku memasukan lidahku, mencoba menyapu dinding mulutnya.

" Mmmckkpp..." Lidah kami saling beradu penuh gairah. Ku masukan tanganku kedalam kemejanya, ku raba dada bidangnya, tenyata _nipple _nya sudah mengeras. Ku buka kancing kemejanya. Ku lempar kemeja itu entah kemana. Ku lahap, ku jilati dan ku gigit lembut _nipple_ kanannya, sedangkan _nipple _kirinya ku pelintir dan ku remas.

" Ahhh...Yunnhh... " Jaejoong mendesah, mata bulatnya terpejam. Kelihatannya dia sangat menikmati permainan ini.

Ciumanku mulai turun ke perutnya yang rata, lidahku menyapu tiap jengkal perutnya. Ku hisap kulit perutnya yang putih, hingga bercak kemerahan itu menghiasi kulit indahnya.

Aku membuka resleting celananya. Tangan kananku meraba tonjolan kecil di celananya. Ku turunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya, dan kini tampaklah tubuh indah tanpa cacat yang berhiaskan maha karyaku.

" Yun... jangan lihat terus." Jaejoong berusaha mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Pipinya merona, dia malu rupanya.

" Wae? Bukannya aku sudah sering melihat tubuh indahmu eoh?" godaku.

" Yakk, Cepat buka bajumu!" Jaejoong semakin merona. Dia menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

" Aishh.. rupanya uri Joongie sudah tak sabar, eoh?"Candaku.

Aku melepaskan selimut yang menutupinya. Ku buka seluruh pakainku, sampai aku tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sekarang kami sudah sama-sama _naked_.

Jaejoong tertegun, seperti biasa dia akan terkagum melihat kejantananku yang sudah mengeras dan mengacung kokoh ini. Ia bangun dan memegang kejantananku, mengocoknya pelan dan menciumnya lembut.

" Kau tahu? Selama dua minggu aku merindukan 'ini'." Ucapnya sambil terus mengurut pelan kejantananku.

" Dan kau tahu? 'dia' juga merindukan sarangnya." Tunjukku pada benda kesayangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup ujung kejantananku.

" Yun lakukan sekarang!" Pintanya.

" Tanpa pemanasan?" Tanyaku. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

" Geurae.. kau yang memintanya. Jadi siap-siap saja kalau kau merasa sakit." Ucapku menakutinya.

" Yak Yunnie..."Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Ku lebarkan kedua kakinya, langsung saja aku menindih tubuhnya.

Kembali kucium bibir _cherry_ nya. Jaejoong terlihat pasrah hingga membuatku semakin bernafsu. Ku goyang-goyangkan kejantananku sambil ku gesek-gesekan di bibir _hole_nya. Ku masukan pelan-pelan kejantananku.

" Ahhh... " jaejoong mengerang pelan, sepertinya dia kesakitan. Karena kita bermain tanpa _foreplay _terlebih dahulu. Tapi siapa yang minta?

Ku dorong kembali kejantananku terasa sulit untuk memasukinya, padahal sudah sering kejantananku ini memasuki _hole_nya. Ku masukan kembali kejantananku. Sempit. tapi aku tak menyerah.

"Ouugghh Jae..." rancauku. Terasa nikmat saat _junior bigsize_ku ini tertanam sempurna di _hole _sempitya. Ku gerakan pinggul ku dengan cepat karena aku tak tahan dengan sensasi sempit _Hole_ nya yang seolah menelan kejantananku.

" Ahhh... Yun pelan-pelan, periiihh.." Jaejoong meringis sakit. Aku memperlambat gerakanku tak tega melihatnya merintih menahan sakit. Kulumat lagi bibir merahnya, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, ku pelintir _nipple_ nya. Dan ternyata berpengaruh, Jaejoong menggeliat nikmat.

" Ahhh.." Desahnya saat kejantananku menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

" Ehhmmm ougghh..Jae..." Ku cium kembali leher jenjangnya. Seluruh batang kejantananku tenggelam, nikmat serasa dipijat-pijat oleh _hole_ sempitnya.

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulku. Keringat menetes membasahi tubuh kami. Suara desahan kami pun semakin keras. Ku tindih dan kupeluk Jaejoong sambil ku jilati telinganya.

" Ouughh Yuunnhh..ahh.._Fastreerr_.." rintihnya. Pelukanku makin erat, Jaejoong meremas pantatku, pahanya makin erat menjepit pinggangku. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar, hingga aku tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat ini. Gerakan pinggulku semakin cepat dan semakin kasar.

Aku terus menghujam titik keniikmatannya. Sampai akhirnya..

" Aaaargghhhh..." teriak kami bersamaan. Aku memuntahkan cairanku di dalam _hole_ Jaejoong. Dan cairannya mengotori perutku, tapi aku tak merasa jijik. Bahkan aku sangat menikmatinya.

" Huhh..huhh..hahh..haahh" deru nafas kami bersahutan. Ku kecup lembut kening Jaejoong. Satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah aku lupakan setiap kami selesai melakukan aktifitas ini.

" SaranghaeBoojae..." ucapku tulus.

" Nado Saranghae Yunnie-yah_._." Balasnya. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di samping tubuh polosnya. Ku ambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos kami. Aku memeluknya erat, dan ia membalasnya. Kami saling berpelukan.

**Yunho's Pov End**

~*Cassiopeia*~

**Author's PoV**

Jaejoong berlari-lari di lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia terlambat. Seharusnya operasinya dilakukan setengah jam lalu. Tapi karena perkataan Yunho setelah mereka selesai becinta membuatnya lebih lama lagi berada di apartement Yunho.

_" Aku sudah memikirnya Boo." Ucap Yunho. Ia membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong yang tengah bersandar di dada bidangnya._

_"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya membelai dada Yunho. Telunjuknya membuat pola lingkaran di sekitar nipple kiri Yunho._

_" Aku akan memutuskan Ahra."_

_Hening_

_Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya._

_" Aku akan melamar dan menikahimu Boo.."_

_" Mwo..rago?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho._

_" Sekarang aku sadar. Aku lebih merindukanmu, aku lebih membutuhkanmu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Boo.." Yunho menatap balik Jaejoong._

_" Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Ahra? Lalu bagaimana dengan Bumonimmu?" Jaejoong masih tak percaya ucapan Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho sangat mencintai Ahra. Dan ia juga tahu akan sulit merubah pikiran orang tua Yunho._

_" Aku yakin. Dan soal Bumonimku, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka." Terdengar nada kesungguhan di sana. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut._

_" Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi aku tak mungkin memutuskan Yoochun sekarang. Aku butuh waktu, Yun."_

_" Ne..aku akan menunggumu. Setelah semuanya selesai kita akan menikah." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Ia tesenyum dan Jaejoong juga balas tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berciuman kembali._

**Jaejoong's Pov**

Aku terus berlari, keadaan Rumah sakit sudah sepi. Tentu saja ini jam sebelas malam, semua pasien pasti sudah tertidur. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang masih berkeliaran. Mungkin mereka kebagian _shift_ malam.

Aku masuk keruang kerjaku, memakai 'jubah putihku', dan bergegas menuju ruang operasi. Sial aku terlambat. Mungkin nanti aku akan dapat .

Tapi tunggu... kenapa ruang operasinya gelap? Lalu kenapa sepi? Biasanya jika ada yang dioperasi, anggota keluarga yang lainnya suka menunggu di depan ruangan, tapi ini..

" Hyung.." Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh dan ternyata dia teman seprofesiku dan Hoobaeku dr. Shim, atau lebih tepatnya Shim Changmin.

" Minnie-yah, ini..kenapa..?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang operasi.

" Tuan Kang yang seharusnya dioperasi sekarang, beliau meninggal tadi sore, hyung" Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

" Jadi sekarang kita batal melakukan operasi? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Changminnie~? Kalau aku tahu 'kan tak perlu cepat-cepat, bahkan aku sampai lari-lari ke sini." Ucapku kesal. Aku duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memijat kaki ku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku tak akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ughh kakiku pegal.

" Aku sudah menghubungi ponselmu berkali-kali, tapi tak di angkat, aku juga sudah mengirim pesan. Tks, pasti hyung belum membukanya aniya?" Changmin mendecakan lidahnya.

" Jinjjaro?" Aku memeriksa ponselku. Dan ternyata benar sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Changmin, dan ada pesan juga.

" Hehe..mianhae.. tadi aku sedang sibuk." Aku tersenyum _innocent_ sambil menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal.

" Pasti sibuk bermesraan dengan 'si Beruang' itu 'kan?" Tuduhnya. Ya, Changmin memang tahu kalau aku berhubungan dengan Yunho dan menduakan Yoochun.

" Ya sudah Hyung, aku pulang duluan ne..cacing di perutku sudah berdemo dari tadi,hehee.. _bye _hyung.."

" Yak Shim Changmin..!" Changmin langsung membalikan tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku. Aishhh.. dasar _food monster_.

Aku kembali berjalan keruang kerjaku. Ughh badanku rasanya remuk. Ini semua karena 'si Beruang _pervert_' itu. Kalau saja tadi aku..ah sudah lah toh aku pun menikmatinya,hehehe..^o^*umma mah demen/plakk*

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu, suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

" Sudah selesai bermainnya?" suara itu.. aku membalikan tubuhku.

DEG

" Yoochun-ah?" aku terhenyak, mengapa Yoochun bisa berada di sini? Malam-malam lagi.

PROK..PROK...PROK!

" Bagus..ternyata selama ini aku ditipu eoh?" Yoochun bertepuk tangan dan menatapku tajam, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia..

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang dari tangannya. Yoochun menamparku. Perih. Aku memegang pipiku.

" Neon arro? Aku tak pernah ingin melakukan ini. Selama ini aku berusaha melindungimu, meskipun aku kecewa, aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti dengan menamparmu. Tapi kau? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JAEJOONG? KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN TUNANGAN SEPUPUMU SENDIRI." Teriak Yoochun di depan wajahku. Matanya memerah terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat marah.

Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, kata-kata Yoochun membuatku sakit. Aku membatu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

" Kau tega Kim Jaejoong.. kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Selama ini aku berusaha hanya mencintaimu, aku selalu merasa bersalah jika ada orang yang ingin mendekatiku. Tapi kau..kau.." Yoochun tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia menundukan kepalanya, nada bicaranya memang tak sekeras tadi. Tapi aku bisa merasakan sakit di sana.

" Mianhae.." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup ku ucapkan. Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam, aku tak kuasa melihat wajahnya. Ya aku memang jahat. Aku kejam. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik dia.

" Mianhae Yoochun-ah..aku-"

" Eonje? Sejak kapan kau mengkhianatiku?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludahku.

" Em-pat.. bulan yang lalu." Jawabku dan kembali menunduk. Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mengusapkan tangannya kasar ke wajahnya.

"_SHITT.. F*CK_.." umpatnya. " Selama itukah? DAN KAU MEMBERIKAN TUBUHMU DALAM WAKTU EMPAT BULAN? Aku tak percaya Kim Jaejoong..Do jinjja-"

" Mianhae Yoochun-ah..Jeongmal mianhae.." Aku jatuh berlutut di kakinya menangis. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yoochun hanya diam. Aku terus berlutut, berharap dia mau memaafkanku, walaupun sebenarnya itu tak akan mungkin.

" Sudahlah. Apa yang aku dengar dan aku lihat tadi, sudah cukup membuktikan." lirihnya seraya menghela nafas. Kali ini nada bicaranya mulai tenang. Dengan ragu aku mencoba menatapnya.

" Aku kecewa padamu Jae.. aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Di sini- Terlalu sakit." Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

" Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Selamat tinggal Jae.. aku yakin kau pasti akan '**menyesal**'." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ia pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih terus berlutut . Aku hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapannya. Hatinya pasti sangat sakit.

Aku masih menangis melihat punggungnya yang mulai menghilang. Aku menyesali perbuatanku. Aku memang hendak memutuskannya. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. "Hikss.." Yoochun terlalu baik, dia tak seharusnya mendapatkan sakit seperti ini.

Akhirnya rahasia yang selalu ku tutupi kini terbuka sudah. Aku akan terima jika Yoochun membenciku. Karena memang ini salahku. Kim Jaejoong, kau... memang bodoh.

_**TBC**_

Mian klo NC nya ga HOT, saya ga bs bikin enceh, tp yg penting ada kan?muhehehe*ketawa nista?dikubur*

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejaknya dichap 1 kemarin

**|yunjae style| KimYcha Kyuu| Zhe| dhiniekim| YunHolic| Kim Eun Seob| Hanazono Myori Aikawa| **

Review lagi ya..^^

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
Always Keep The Faith..^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (24), Go Ahra (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt(?), Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of 10

Warning : **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love,Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Yoochun's PoV**

Sakit.

Itu lah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku tak menyangka orang yang selama ini sangat ku cintai tega mengkhianatiku. Aku memang selalu merasa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku selalu berpikir positif tentangnya.

Aku bisa paham jika Jaejoong kesepian karena jarak kita, tapi aku tetap tak percaya dia melakukannya. Yang aku sesalkan, mengapa harus Jung Yunho?

Aku memang tak dekat dengan Yunho. Tapi aku cukup kenal, karena dia tunangan Go Ahra sepupu Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan Ahra lakukan jika dia tahu tunangan dan sepupunya menusuknya dari belakang.

Ku sandarkan kepalaku di kursi kerjaku, ku pijat pelan pelipisku, aku lelah.

Cklek

" Mian, apa aku mengganggumu?" seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ku hindari masuk dan duduk tepat di depanku.

" Ani. Wae Junsu-yah?" aku mencoba menatapnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

" Opsseo. Hanya saja beberapa hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat. Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya. Terdengar nada tidak suka saat dia menyebutkan nama Kim Jaejoong. Aku menghela nafas.

" Aku berpisah dengannya. Dia mengkhianatiku." Jawabku ketus. Junsu melebarkan matanya, dia mungkin kaget dengan pernyataanku.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Heran Junsu. Aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu. Tentang pengkhianatan Jaejoong, tentang bagaimana sakitnya hatiku. Dia terlihat geram, dan Junsu tak berhenti mengumpat.

" Bukannya sudah ku katakan.. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Chunnie~." Ucap Junsu seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di pangkuan ku.

" Hanya aku yang mencintaimu Chunnie.." imbuhnya seraya membelai lembut pipiku. Tangannya mulai meraba dada bidangku, dan membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

" Aku akan membuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu.." Bisiknya di telingaku. Dia sedikit mengecup telingaku.

" Nghhh.." desahku. Tanpa basa-basi Junsu melumat kasar bibirku. Aku tak bisa menolak. Saat ini aku ingin melenyapkan rasa sakitku. Mungkin dengan cara ini, aku akan sedikit merasa nyaman.

Dulu ketika Junsu melakukan ini padaku, aku pasti dengan tegas menolaknya. Karena aku tak mau menyakiti Jaejoong.

Tapi setelah apa yang Jaejoong lakukan padaku. Aku tak peduli lagi. Mungkin aku akan menerima tawaran Junsu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Terlalu cepat dan terkesan aku menjadikan dia pelampiasan memang, tapi aku tak peduli.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku membuat Junsu bahagia. Selama ini ia tersakiti karena rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar terhadap Jaejoong. Aku mengabaikan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, padahal aku tahu sudah sejak lama sahabatku ini mencintaiku.

Yah, Junsu memang sahabatku dari kecil, kami tumbuh bersama karena usia ku dengannya sebaya, dan juga rumah kami bertetangga.

Aku tahu sejak dulu Junsu menyukaiku walaupun dia tak mengungkapkannya, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Sampai aku berkenalan dengan Jaejoong dan pacaran dengannya.

Sejak saat itu Junsu mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya padaku. Dia selalu menggodaku, walau dia tahu aku sudah mempunyai Jaejoong.

Dan hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatku merasa berdosa pada Jaejoong. Aku 'Tidur' dengan Junsu.

Saat itu aku merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong lebih dulu mengkhianatiku.

Mungkin Takdirku memang bersama Junsu. Walaupun aku masih mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi aku akan berusaha mencintai namja imut itu mulai sekarang. Kim Jaejoong aku akan melupakanmu. Aku pasti Bisa.

**Yoochun's PoV End**

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

**Author's PoV**

Yunho sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang dengarnya dari mulut seorang yeoja cantik*hoeeek* di depannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Go Ahra tunangannya dan orang yang 'katanya' ia cintai mengajaknya menikah.

" Kau serius? kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal ini? Bukan kah sebelumnya kau tak pernah peduli denga hubungan kita?" Yunho mulai berbicara setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

" Aku serius Yun.. dan kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Siapa yang tak peduli dengan hubungan kita?" Sanggah Ahra tak terima ucapan tunangannya.

" Kau. Bukannya kau selalu sibuk. Kau tak pernah pulang ke Seoul, bahkan kau jarang menghubungiku jika bukan aku yang menghubungimu lebih dulu." Kesal Yunho mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

" Mianhae Yunho-yah. Aku bukannya tak mau menghubungimu. Tapi kau tahu 'kan jika aku sibuk mengurus Hotel keluargamu di Jeju." Ahra berjalan mendekati Yunho. Dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho.

" Aku tak mau orang lain menganggapku tak mampu. Aku ingin bekerja di sana karena kemampuanku, bukan karena aku calon istrimu. Aku terus bekerja keras. Makanya aku jarang menghubungimu. Mianhae Yun-ah.." Jelas Ahra menyesal. Ia memeluk lengan kanan Yunho.

Dan Yunho? ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di satu sisi ia senang karena Ahra ternyata tidak mengacuhkannya, tapi di sisi lain.. Tiba-tiba saja ia teingat Jaejoong.

'_Jae_...' batinnya.

.

.

.

~*Always Keep The Faith*~

** Purple Line Club**

**Jaejoong's PoV**

Sial!

Sejak tadi aku di acuhkan. Jika tahu akan begini lebih baik aku tidur saja di rumah,huft.. aku mengambil gelas dan menuangkan sedikit beer. Aku menatap gelas itu, rasanya aku ingin melemparkan gelas ini pada dua orang yang tengah asyik mengoyangkan tubuhnya di _dance floor_. Jung Yunho da Go Ahra. Cihh..

" Arrgghhh..." Teriak ku kesal, tapi sepertinya teriakanku tak mempengaruhi orang-orang di sini, buktinya mereka acuh saja T.T

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sebelum aku membuat keributan karena membunuh dua orang itu.

Aku berdiri merapikan bajuku, tapi belum sempat kakiku bergerak, suara Ahra menghentikan langkahku.

" Mau ke mana Jae?"

" Pulang. Kalian nikmati saja. Bukannya sudah lama tak bertemu eoh?" Ucapku sarkastik. Aku melirik Yunho, terlihat raut wajah menyesalnya. Seakan berkata '_mianhae Jaejoong-ah_..' tapi apa itu mungkin?

Kulihat Ahra tersenyum dan wajahnya merona, ternyata dia malu dengan ucapanku. Huh.

" Baiklah, aku pulang. Kalian, bersenang-senanglah." Ucapku kemudian.

" Ok. Hati-hati Jae." Sahut Ahra. Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku. Kenapa Yunho tak menahanku eoh? Atau memang ini yang dia inginkan?

" Arrgghh.._Sh*tt_..Jung Yunho.. AKU MEMBENCIMU..!" teriak ku setelah berada di luar.

Ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tak peduli jika ada Polisi Lalu Lintas yang mengerjaku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur. Semoga dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan Jung Yunho, tapi apa mungkin bisa..?

**Jaejoong's PoV End**

.

.

.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

**Author's PoV**

Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ketika seseorang meniup telinganya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya. Namja tampan itu terhenyak ketika melihat Ahra ada di sampingnya sedang tersenyum.

" Pagi Yun.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa Ahra. Yunho terdiam, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata musangnya, sepertinya nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

Yunho bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat Ahra hanya memakai kemeja miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran, hingga memperlihatkan pahanya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi dirinya tak memakai apapun, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya.

" Ahra..ini..kita.." Yunho tergagap. Ahra menatap Yunho. Kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum lebar.

" Wae? Kau lupa? Semalam kau bermain sangat buas Yun.." Bisik Ahra mendekatkan wayahnya ke wajah Yunho.

" A-apa? kita tak mungkin.."

" Nappeun.. kau melupakannya eoh? Padahal semalam kau terlihat menikmatinya, bahkan kau tak henti-hentinya memanggil namaku." Ucap Ahra kesal. Yunho masih terdiam mencerna baik-baik ucapan tunangannya itu.

" Mian.."Sesalnya setelah mengerti.

" Waeyo..? Bukankah wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukan 'ini'? Apalagi kita akan segera menikah. Kalaupun aku hamil itu tak masalah." Ujar Ahra seraya naik kepangkuan Yunho. Tangannya memeluk leher Yunho. Yunho masih terdiam etah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu.

" Saranghae Yunho-yah.." Bisik Ahra dan memeluk Yunho erat.

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong's PoV**

Aku berjalan gontai.

Sungguh malas.

Appa menyuruhku menyerahkan dokumen yang katanya penting untuk Yunho. Kalian tahu bukan kalau appa ku orang kepercayaan Tuan Jung, ayah Yunho? Padahal aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya.

Aku sengaja datang ke apartementnya, karena aku tahu, Yunho lebih suka berada di apartementnya daripada di mansionnya yang seperti istana itu.

Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. " Umm.. lebih baik aku langsung masuk saja, buat apa mengetuk pintu, toh aku sudah tahu _password_nya." Gumamku.

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, sepi. '_Apa Yunho sedang mandi_?' pikirku. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarnya, aku hendak membuka pintunya. Tapi ternyata pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

DEG

Aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku hancur. Yunho dan Ahra tengah berciuman panas, Ahra duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan hanya memakai kemeja Yunho saja, dan kelihatannya mereka sangat meniikmatinya hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku dapat menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, dan aku tahu mereka wajar melakukan itu, karena mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit? mataku panas.

Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Aku berlari keluar, air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi, aku menangis. Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit.

'_Yoochun-__ah__.. apa ini yang kau rasakan dulu? Sekarang aku bisa merasakannya..__mianhae_ _Yoochun-__ah,_ _mianhae._.' tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Yoochun. Dia pasti sama terlukanya sepertiku ketika melihatku bermesraan dengan Yunho. Ani, bahkan mungkin dia lebih terluka.

Inikah yang dimaksud Yoochun jika aku pasti **menyesal**? Apakah ini karma untukku?

**Jaejoong's PoV End**

.

.

.

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

**Author's PoV**

Sejak kejadian di apartement Yunho, Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho. Hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Apalagi sekarang Ahra menetap di Seoul, ia bekerja di Paradise Hotel Seoul bersama Yunho, dan pastinya kemanapun Yunho pergi Ahra selalu ikut. Hal itu yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tak seleluasa dulu.

Berkali-kali Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbicara tapi Jaejoong selalu menolak. Yunho tak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong melihatnya bermesraan dengan Ahra saat itu.

Pernah Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong di Rumah sakit seperti biasanya, Yunho pun berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena ia mengingkari janjinya yang akan menikahi Jaejoong.

Ia benar-benar menyesal, ia dilema, apalagi pernikahannya dengan Ahra tinggal menghitung hari. Karena sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

" Hyung, gwaenchana?" Changmin memberikan minuman kaleng pada Jaejoong, sekarang mereka berada di atap Rumah Sakit. Jaejoong menerima minumannya dan meneguknya sedikit.

" Ne~.." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau murung dan sering melamun, dan lagi kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali hyung? Apa kau sakit? Changmin menyentuh dahi Jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana Minnie-yah, aku hanya kurang enak badan, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa mual dan pusing. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah bekerja. Bukannya bulan ini kita banyak melakukan operasi? Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." Jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar.

" Aku tahu, kau memikirkan pernikahan Yunho hyung ani?" Jaejoong yang hendak meminum minumannya berhenti dan menatap Changmin.

" Aku tak memikirkannya, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika Yunho menikah besok."

" Geojitmal, aku tahu kau-"

" Sudahlah Minnie, aku pegi dulu." Jaejoong berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa sakit. Dan pandangangnya kabur.

GREPP

Sebelum Jaejoong jatuh Changmin terlebih dahulu menahannya.

" Hyung...gwaenchana? Irona..hyuuung.." Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian ia membopong Jaejoong dan sedikit berlari. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sunbaenya itu sakit.

.

.

.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

**Changmin's PoV**

" Nghhh.." Jae hyung membuka matanya perlahan, aku membantunya duduk.

" Minnie.. aku kenapa?" Tanyanya dan berusaha berdiri.

" Jangan bangun dulu hyung. Istirahatlah sebentar." tahanku. Aku menatap intens Jaejoong hyung.

" Wae..yo?" mungkin dia merasa aneh dengan tatapanku.

" Batalkan pernikahan Yunho hyung!" ucapku tegas.

" Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau-"

" Kau hamil hyung. Dan aku tahu janin yang ada di rahim mu itu anak Yunho hyung aniya?"

Jae hyung tersentak dengan ucapanku. Tapi aku tak bohong Jae hyung memang sedang hamil.

" Ha-ha-ha..hahaha.. Janggan bercanda Min-ah, mana mungkin aku hamil. Aku ini namja, kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan?" ujar Jaehyung tertawa. Aku tahu ada nada khawatir disana, cara dia tertawa sungguh aneh.

" Aku tahuhyung, dan aku percaya kau adalah namja. Tapi ini kenyataan. Jika tidak percaya hyung lihat saja sendiri." Aku menyerahkan hasil USG dan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya. Ku lihat Jae hyung membelakkan matanya.

" Saat kau pingsan tadi, kami melakukan pemeriksaan. Awalnya kami ragu, tapi setelah di USG, ternyata hyung memiliki rahim. Dan hyung juga memiliki sel telur seperti wanita, hyung juga tahu 'kan kalau ada yang membuahi hasilnya apa? Ne_,_ sekarang hyung sedang mengandung 7 minggu. Tapi hyung jangan khawatir, yang mengetahui kehamilanmu hanya aku dan dr. Seo. " Jelasku.

" Ini... tidak mungkin.." Jae hyungmenggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia terus membolak-balikan kertas hasil pemeriksaanya. Dia menangis, aku tahu seharusnya ini adalah kabar baik. Tapi mengingat keadaan sekarang, ini pasti menjadi kabar buruk baginya. Aku memeluknya.

" Uljima hyung... maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu membatalkan pernikahan Yunho beri tahu dia kalau hyung sedang mengandung anaknya." Ucapku menenangkannya.

" Tidak bisa Min-ah..itu tidak mungkin." Jae hyung melepaskan pelukannku.

" Wae? Bukannya Yunho hyung akan senang kalau tahu hyung-"

" Mungkin itu dulu, tapi sekarang.. dia sudah tak mencintaiku, dan dia..dia juga akan mendapatkan seorang anak..."

" Maksud hyung?"

" Ne.. Ahra hamil, dan itu juga anak Yunho. Makanya pernikahan mereka dipercepat." Aku terkejut. Jadi itu sebabnya Jae hyung terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini? Aku melihat Jae hyung menundukan kepalanya lagi, aku tahu ini sulit baginya.

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Apa?"

" Ne, aku akan pergi jauh, aku..aku akan meninggalkan Korea."

" Kau gila hyung, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu? Dan kau sedang hamil hyung!" bentaku.

" Arra, maka dari itu, lebih baik aku pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang mungkin orang lain tak mengenalku. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir Minnie-ah, karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi kau akan tetap tahu keadaanku."

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk meyakinkan keluargaku. Ayolah Minnie...Nde..?" Ucapnya memohon. Sepertinya Jae hyungsudah bertekad.

" Tapi-"

" Jebal~" Mohonnya.

" Baiklah.. aku akan membantumu sebisa ku." Jawabku terpaksa. Jae hyung tersenyum senang.

" Lalu ke mana tujuanmu hyung?" tanyaku lagi. Jae hyung terlihat berpikir.

" Umm.. mungkin...Indonesia." Ucapnya yakin. Dan kembali tersenyum hambar.

Hahh.. aku tak mungkin menghalangi keinginannya. Jae hyung orangnya sedikit keras kepala. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya dan membantu rencananya.

'_semoga pilihanmu tepat hyung.. dan semoga kau bahagia_' batinku.

**Changmin's PoV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Ayo sodara2 kita mutilasi si Ahra rame2,kekeke...

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
Always Keep The Faith..^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer: Nickey Jung Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (24), Go Ahra (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt(?), Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL, n THEY HAVE EACH OTHER **Titik**.

Lenght : 4 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, No Majas, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Yunho's PoV**

Kenapa waktu sangat cepat berlalu? Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Ahra. Aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak, ku akui aku memang mencintainya, tapi mengapa rasanya aku tak rela jika harus menikah dengannya?

Yah, ini semua karena Jaejoong, aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku benci dia menghindariku, tapi dia memang pantas membenciku.

Aku harus menemuinuya.

" Annyeong hasseo ahjumma.."

"Oh, Yunho.. ayo masuk." Hye sun ahjumma -Ibu Jaejoong- mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam. Sekarang aku berada di rumah Jaejoong.

" Kau mau bertemu Jaejoong? Dia ada di kamarnya, naik saja.. " suruhnya. " Tapi mian ahjumma tinggal ne, ahjumma mau ke rumah Ahra, pasti sekarang dia sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian besok." Hye sun ahjumma tersenyum.

Hye sun ahjumma memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan kedatanganku, mungkin beliau hanya tahu aku dan Jaejoong berteman baik, mengingat aku sering mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

" Ne ahjumma, gwaenchana.."

Terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Baguslah berarti sekarang aku hanya berdua dengan Jaejoong. Aku naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Tok~Tok~Tok

Cklek

" Do..? untuk apa kau ke sini?" Ucapnya sinis.

" Tentu saja menemuimu." Jawabku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Tak perlu basa-basi, katakan apa mau mu?" Jaejoong menatapku dingin, sepertinya dia benar-benar tak suka aku di sini.

" Aku merindukanmu Boo.." Ucapku mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku memeluknya erat.

" Biarkan seperti ini Boo.. sebentar saja.." imbuhku, dia berhenti berontak. Ku cium tengkuknya, sungguh aku merindukannya.

Hening

" Yunnie.." dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku. " Untuk yang terakhir, bolehkah aku menciummu?" Mohonnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung melumat bibirnya, menciumnya dalam. Jaejoong menciumku penuh nafsu, mungkin dia juga merindukanku. Kami terus berciuman lama.

TES

Jaejoong menangis, '_Boo..apa hatimu sesakit itu_..?' batinku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan kembali menatapku, aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" Yunnie...kau harus bahagia..bahagia demi aku.." Ucapnya menundukan kepala. Ku rengkuh tubuhnya kembali. Aku juga menangis.

" Kau tahu Boo? Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, hajiman.."

" Arrasseo.. tak perlu kau jelaskan, aku mengerti.." Ucapnya pilu. Kembali dia mencium bibirku.

Aku membawanya ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya, ku kecup lama keningnya, bayangan kebersamaan kami dulu terlintas. Bagaimana wajahnya yang merona setiap kali aku menggodanya, dan bagaimana kami menikmati keintiman kami, kemesraan kami, semuanya terlintas jelas.

Kami berciuman kembali. Lidah kami saling bertautan seolah tak ingin terpisahkan. Dan kali ini sepertinya bukan hanya sekedar ciuman. Kami 'melakukannya' lagi, melakukannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata kami.

Mungkin kah ini yang terakhir?

**Yunho's PoV End**

.

.

.

~*YunJaeYooSuMin*~

**Yoochun's Pov**

Aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra. Awalnya aku tak percaya bagaimana bisa mereka menikah, sedangkan apa yang ku lihat dulu sangat jelas, Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka berhubungan.

Sebenarnya aku datang bukan hanya memenuhi undangan dari Ahra. Aku juga ingin tahu keadaan Jaejoong.

Setelah kejadian itu kami tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Aku memang sengaja menutup akses supaya Jaejoong tidak bisa menghubungiku.

Apakah sekarang Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Jujur meskipun hati ini sakit karena pengkhianatannya. Tapi aku masih mencintainya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut di _Ballroom_ Hotel tapi aku tak melihat Jaejoong, dimana dia? Apakah dia tak datang? Ah lebih baik aku menyapa pengantinnya dulu.

" Chukkae Yunho-ssi..." aku menjabat tangan Yunho. Ahra kelihatannya dia sibuk menyapa tamu yang lain.

" Ne, gomawo sudah datang Yoochun-ssi." Ucapnya tersenyum.

" Ah ye, perkenalkan ini tunanganku Kim Junsu." Ucapku.

Seminggu yang lalu aku dan Junsu memang sudah bertunangan. Walau jelas aku masih mencintai Jaejoong, tapi aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku pada Junsu.

Junsu yang sedari tadi di belakangku mengulurkan tangannya.

" Annyeong...Kim Junsu, tunangan Yoochun." Ujar Junsu tersenyum, terlihat Yunho sangat terkejut dia membulatkan matanya.

" Tu-tunangan?" Ucapnya terbata masih memandangi kami bergantian. "Ah ye, Jung Yunho.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, silahkan nikmati pestanya." Imbuhnya seraya tersenyum, dan dia berbalik meninggalkanku dan Junsu.

Aneh, bukannya tadi dia terlihat kaget? Tapi sudahlah.. aku mengedarkan pandanganku lagi, tapi tetap tak melihat Jaejoong. Apa mungkin dia tak datang?

**Yoochun's PoV End  
**.

.

**Junsu's PoV**

" Kau kecewa? Tanyaku pada Yoochun tunanganku. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang dari Pesta Akbar itu. Pesta pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra sangat meriah, tentu saja karena Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal pemilik Paradise Hotel.

" Uh?" herannya.

" Aku tahu dari tadi kau mencari Kim Jaejoong." Ucapku tanpa melihatnya. Yoochun yang sedang mengemudi melirikku.

" Aku hanya heran, bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra menikah, padahal saat itu aku jelas melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama." Dalihnya.

" Lalu, kau akan mencari tahu, kemudian kau akan kembali pada Jaejoong setelah tahu Jaejoong dicampakan oleh Yunho, begitu?" Ucapku sedikit emosi.

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin tahu saja Suie-ah." elak Yoochun.

" Aku harap kau segera menghapus Kim Jaejoong dari pikiran dan hatimu Chunnie-ah, kita sudah bertunangan. Dan kau memilihku." Ucapku sarkastik.

Yoochun terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku tak peduli dia memikirkan apa. Yang jelas sekarang aku adalah tunangannya, dan aku akan menjadikan Yoochun miliku selamanya, aku tak akan membiarkan Kim Jaejoong merebutnya kembali dariku.*bener tante jaga om baik2 ne*:D

**Junsu's PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*Cassiopeia*~

**Author's PoV**

** Yunho's Room**

Yunho masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Changmin bilang Yoochun mengetahui perselingkuhan Jaejoong dengannya, Yoochun memutuskan Jaejoong dan mereka tak pernah saling mengrhubungi lagi.

'_Tapi kenapa Jaejoong tak pernah bercerita padaku?'_ pikirnya.

Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kepergian Jaejoong ke Jepang yang bertepatan dengan hari pernikahannya.

Changmin bilang Jaejoong di tugaskan pihak rumah sakit. Dia meninggalkan Korea, dan mungkin tak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Setelah mendengar Yoochun sudah betunangan, Pikiran Yunho menjadi tidak Fokus, beberapa tamu yang menyapanya, tak dihiraukannya.

Dipikirannya sekarang hanya Jaejoong.

"Changmin.." Yunho melihat Changmin yang tengah mencicipi semua makanan, ah bukan mencicipi tapi lebih tepatnya memakan. Hampir semua makanan yang ada dia coba, Ck..gelar _Food monster_ memang sangat cocok untuknya.*dicium aa Minnie*^_^

" Changmin-ah.."

"Ah Yunho hyung..chukkaeyo.. mian belum sempat menyapa." Ujar Changmin tersenyum _innocent._

" Changmin, kau tahu kalau Jaejoong dan Yoochun..?" Tanya Yunho tak memperdulikan ucapan selamat dari Changmin.

Changmin menhentikan acara makannya, lalu ia menatap Yunho.

Yunho memang tahu Changmin dan Jaejoong sangat dekat, karena Jaejoong pernah menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Changmin pada Yunho.

" Fiyuuhh... aku akan menceritakannya, tapi aku mohon hyung bisa menerimanya." Ucap Changmin menghela nafas.

Kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Yoochun yang memutuskan Jaejoong karena namja Cassanova itu tahu perselingkuhan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Tentang Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho, tentang kepindahan Jaejoong ke Jepang( yang pastinya itu bohong), tapi tentu tidak tentang kehamilan Jaejoong.

**Falshback End**

" Arrgghhh..." Yunho berteriak, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, ia menangis.."Mianhae Boo..Jeongmal mianhae..saranghae..." ia terus saja menggumamkan nama Jaejoong. Menyesal...

.

.

.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

**Jaejoong's PoV**

** Bandung**

Aku tak tahu apakah pilihanku ini tepat atau tidak? Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupku.

Yunho.. akankah dia mencariku? Tidak. Aku yakin dia bahagia dengan pilihannya, apalagi sekarang Ahra tengah mengandung anaknya. Anak? Aku mengelus perutku yang masih rata, bukankah ini juga anak Yunho?

Aku berbohong pada keluargaku jika aku dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang, dengan begitu mereka akan percaya.

Untung saja Changmin bisa meyakinkan keluargaku. Changmin tahu keberadaanku, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia sudah membantuku banyak.

Aku memilih Indonesia menjadi tujuanku, tepatnya Bandung. Wae? Karena kalau Jakarta, Yunho mungkin bisa dengan mudah menemukanku. Bolehkan aku sedikit percaya diri kalau Yunho akan mencariku?

Ting Tong..

Aku berjalan hendak membukakan pintu. Ya, sekarang aku menyewa rumah sederhana.

Mungkin itu pembantu baru. Aku sengaja menyewa seorang pembantu dari penyalur, aku meminta orang yang bisa berbahasa Korea, dengan begitu kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Bagaimanapun aku butuh seseorang di negeri asing ini.

Cklek

" Annyeong hasseo..." Seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik membungkukan badannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah..silahkan masuk!" Ucapku menyuruhnya masuk. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Dia masuk. Aku mempersilahkannya duduk. Dan aku pun duduk di depannya.

" Mianhae, apa kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?" tanyaku.

" Ne, tapi tidak terlalu fasih, dulu saya pernah bekerja di Korea." Jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

" Ahh..baguslah kalau begitu. Nan Kim Jaejoong." ucapku mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri.

" Niki imnida.." balasnya menerima uluran tanganku. *Hoho..Author numpang eksis ya../dikeroyok/ wlopun prnh jd TKW *=_=

" Berapa usiamu?" Tanyaku lagi. " 23 tahun Tuan." Jawabnya.

" Hahaha...Kau tak perlu memanggilku Tuan, memangnya aku terlihat tua ya? Aku ini masih 25 tahun. 2 tahun di atasmu." Ujarku bergurau.

" Ahh..yee..Bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Oppa?" Tanya nya lagi. Aku terdiam memandangnya.

" Ah mian, sepertinya itu tak sopan." Dia menggaruk kepalanya.

" Gwaenchana..kau boleh memanggilku Oppa. Dengan begitu kita tak akan canggung. Dan aku tak akan menganggapmu pembantuku, tapi yeodongsaengku." Ucapku tersenyum.

" Jeongmal? Gomapseumnida..." rianganya, dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Haha sepertinya dia menyenangkan, setidaknya aku tak akan merasa kesepian di sini.

**JaeJoong's PoV End**

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

**Author's PoV**

Tiga bulan berlalu, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di Indonesia. Ia dengan cepat bisa menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan barunya.

Bahasa Indonesia pun sudah sedikit dipahaminya. Tentu saja karena Niki membantunya. Malah terkadang Jaejoong dan Niki sesekali menggunakan bahasa Indonesia jika sedang mengobrol.

Perutnya yang mulai membuncit selalu di tutupinya, ia selalu menggunakan pakaian yang longgar, jadi Niki tak pernah tahu tentang kehamilan Jaejoong.*si Niki pabbo*ToT

Tapi seperti pepatah, sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Jadi lebih baik bangkai itu kasihin aja langsung ke orang-orang jgn disembunyiin*Plakkk/abaikan*

GREKK

Jaejoong hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak memegang ujung meja makan. Niki yang mendengar suara itu bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Oppa gwaenchana?" Cemas Niki, kemudian memapah Jaejoong duduk di kursi makan.

" Kau sakit Oppa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

" Aniya..aku hanya sedikit lelah."

" Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Niki menuangkan air ke gelas dan diberikan pada Jaejoong.

" Tak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja."

" Arrasseo..kau yang lebih tahu, bagaimanapun Oppa itu seorang dokter." Ujar Niki tersenyum.

Niki memang tahu jika Jaejoong pernah menjadi dokter spesialis Bedah. Niki kembali mencuci piring yang tadi sempat ditundanya. Ia bersenandung lirih. Jaejoong diam memperhatikan Yeoja berambut pendek itu.

" Niki-yah, jika aku memberitahumu sesuatu, apa kau akan membenciku?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat.

" Tentang apa?" Jawab Niki membalikan badannya, dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Aku...Sebenarnya aku... aku hamil.."

Hening

" Kau jijik 'kan? Kau pasti menanggapku tak normal?" Jaejoong terkekeh. Niki menghampiri namja cantik itu.

" Ani.. aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Dan aku tak menganggapmu aneh, tapi spesial. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan hal ini di dunina nyata. Haha..."

" Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan ucapan Niki.

" Oppa tahu? Aku.._Fujoshi._. pecinta Yaoi. Dan aku sangat suka membaca Fanfiction apalagi yang Mpreg." Bisik Niki. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya masih tak bisa mencerna perkataan Niki.

" Aku tak mempermasalahkan percintaan sesama jenis, jika mereka saling mencintai buat apa kita menghujatnya? Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja. Dan Oppa tahu? Aku ini Yunjaeshipper." Bangga Niki tersenyum lebar.

" Apalagi itu?" Jaejoong bener-benar dibuat tak mengerti oleh yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya yeodongsaengnya itu.

" Aigoo..bukannya Oppa berasal dari Hanguk eoh? masa tidak tahu? Baiklah nanti aku beri tahu. Sekarang Oppa mau 'kan bercerita kisah cinta Oppa?" Tanya Niki antusias.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Jaejoong pun menceritakan semuanya. Bukan masalah jika ia memberitahu Niki. Toh Niki pun sudah di anggap Yeodongsaengnya.*author bahagia..PlakPlak*^^

.

.

.

~*Always Keep The Faith*~

**4 tahun kemudian**

** Seoul**

Yunho benar-benar sudah kehabisan cara. Semenjak kepergian Jaejoong ia berusaha mencari Jaejoong. Ia menyadari sekarang bahwa yang ia cintai dan yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya itu adalah Jaejoong.

Ia menyesal mengapa dulu ia tak bisa tegas. Padahal hatinya jelas menentang pernikahannya dengan Ahra, Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat aniya?

Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong tidak pergi ke Jepang melainkan Indonesia. Sudah beberapa kali ia pulang pergi Indonesia, bahkan ia membangun Hotel di Jakarta, dengan alasan ingin memperluas cabang Hotelnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Yunho tak menemukan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong disembunyiin casshipper bandung*okeh abaikan sodara2*

Ia memang tidak bercerai dengan Ahra, tapi sungguh walaupun ia menjadi suami yeoja itu, tapi hati dan pikirannya hanya pada Jaejoong.

" Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, aku tak tahu keberadaan Jae hyung." Changmin meneguk minumannya. Sekarang mereka di Bolero cafe, Yunho mengajak Changmin bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat yakin kalau Dokter muda itu mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong.

" Aku tahu kau berbohong Min-ah."

" Baiklah..aku tahu keberadaan Jae hyung. Tapi aku tak akan memberitahumu di mana."

" Jebal Changmin-ah..kau tahu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.." mohon Yunho.

" Sudahlah hyung.. bukannya kau sudah bahagia dengan Ahra-ssi? Jaejoong hyung juga pasti sudah bahagia." Lirih Changmin.

" Tapi Min-ah aku-"

" Sudahlah hyung, aku harap hyung berhenti mencari Jae hyung. Aku pergi hyung.." Changmin menempuk pelan punggung Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tak tega, tapi ia tak mau jika Jaejoong akan sakit hati lagi jika bertemu Yunho. Yang Changmin tahu Jaejoong sekarang sudah hidup bahagia dengan putranya.

Yunho menatap sendu kepergian Changmin. Haruskah ia menyerah mencari Jaejoong?

Haruskah ia meneruskan pernikahannya dengan Ahra dan mulai mencintai kembali keluarga kecilnya itu?  
.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Terimakasih buat yg udah Review,follo, n fav cerita ini.  
Maaf saya ga bisa balas Reviewnya satu-satu.  
Tp saya akan jawab pertanyaannya scra global

Q : Apa ini FF Repost?

A : Iya, ini pernah di post di akun FB saya, udah sampai end^^

Q : Kenapa FF author kebanyakan tentang perselingkuhan?

A : Hehe, saya juga ga tau, idenya mengalir megitu saja, dan mengingat hampir semua genre FF saya Hurt, Mpreg, tapi Haapy ending, jd saya pake konflik 'Perselingkuhan', cz ga bisa dipungkiri perselingkuhan memang masih jd konflik yg selalu muncul dalm setiap hubungan.

Dan untuk Cerita Secret Love ini, sebenarnya awalnya, kisah cintanya (bukan Pregnant, scene mesum sm NC nya ya^^) terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, tepatnya kisah cinta teman saya. Dan Teman saya ini as Jaejoong, tapi entah knp jd melenceng, Cz endingnya mrk nikah ma beda orang. Tapi karakter masing2, saya masih pake karakter aslinya ko. Termasuk Siapa sebenarnya yg benar2 mrka cintai?

Rasa cinta Jaejoong pd Yunho,  
Yunho pd Ahra,  
Ahra pd Young Min (Pacar Ahra di Jeju)  
Yoochun pd Jaejoong,  
Junsu pd Yoochun,  
Dan Changmin pd siapa yah?  
Utk bang Min sendiri saya ngarang, aslinya emng ga ada, cuma kesian aja klo Bang Min ga punya kisah Cinta, wlopun Cinta abadinya ttp Food,kekeke..

Ya udah, Review lg yah...Klo chap ini responnya banyak, saya akan usahain post lanjutannya tiap hari,hehe...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
AKTF...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun, Kim JunSu (25), Shim ChangMin (24), Go Ahra (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 5 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Suasana mengharukan terlihat di Bandara Soekarno Hatta hari itu. Seorang yeoja berambut pendek tengah menangis tersedu-sedu(?) karena Oppanya tercinta dan keponakan imutnya akan meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya.#okeh,bahasanya ga banget deh#

"Oppa, kau yakin akan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Ucapnya _lebay_ sambil menitikan air mata. Jaejoong -sang Oppa- hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memang harus kembali Niki-yah, sudah saatnya anakku tahu tempat asalnya dan mengetahui kebudayaannya." Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Yoonjae-yah~" Niki menghampiri sosok namja kecil yang sedang mengemut lollipop rasa kacang kesukaannya. "Jangan merindukan Nuna ne? nanti Nuna pasti sedih." Imbuhnya pilu.

"Yoonjae tak mungkin melindukan Nuna, kalena Nuna jelek." Ujar namja kecil bernama lengkap Kim Yoonjae itu dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Yak, apa kau bilang? Dasar evil. Sini!" Niki berlutut dan menarik Namja kecil berusia 3 tahun lebih itu kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan lupa pesan Nuna, bantu Umma mendapatkan Appamu kembali ne?" Bisik Niki, sengaja supaya Jaejoong tak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Yoonjae yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia menatap Niki dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum misterius.

"Oppa, ingat kata-kataku ne, Oppa harus merebut kembali Yunho Oppa, dan berbahagia dengannya." Ujar Niki bangun dan menuntun Yoonjae menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yak, jangan sembarangan!" bentak kecil Jaejoong.

"Wae? Apa mencintai suami orang itu melanggar hukum? Adakah Undang-Undang yang melarangnya? Pasal berapa coba?"

Pletakk

"Appo~" rengek Niki mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Jaejoong.

"Kau itu terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu _dangdut_ jadi otakmu tidak ." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bilang saja Oppa juga suka lagu itu."

"Mwoya?"

Panggilan keberangkatan menghentikan perdebatan kakak adik itu.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu dan Toko baik-baik ne.. Aku pasti akan berkunjung ke sini lagi, dan ku harap kau juga berkunjung ke Korea." Ujar Jaejoong seraya memeluk Niki.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyayangi Yeodongsaeng angkatnya itu. Ia banyak berhutang pada Niki, bagaimanapun Niki banyak membantu dirinya selama berada di Indonesia.

"Ne, Oppa tenang saja aku akan menjaga 'warisan' mu." Ujar Niki tersenyum.  
"Aishh..jinjja.." Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut pendek Niki yang seperti Dora itu.(-_-) Ia memang menyukai cara bicara Niki yang ceplas-ceplos(?) itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong dan Yoonjae pergi meninggalkan Niki yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan sendu.

"Kalian harus bahagia Oppa..." Lirih Niki. Kemudian ia pun pergi.

Setelah melahirkan Yoonjae, Jaejoong membuka restoran masakan Khas Korea di daerah Bandung. Ia tak mungkin tak bekerja, apalagi saat itu ia sudah memiliki kewajiban membesarkan dan mengurus Yoonjae.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin bekerja di Rumah sakit menjadi Dokter Bedah sesuai Profesinya, tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan dengan berbekal kemampuan memasaknya yang setara dengan Chef-Chef Restoran terkenal, Jaejoong membuka Usaha Restoran.

Dengan bantuan Niki, Restoran itu berkembang pesat. Yang awalnya Jaejoong menyewa tempat, sekarang sudah mempunyai tempat sendiri, dan tentunya rumah sendiri juga.

Setelah mempertimbangkan baik buruknya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke Negara kelahirannya. Bagaimanapun Yoonjae harus tahu asal usulnya. Pikirnya. Dan usaha beserta rumahnya ia percayakan kepada Niki.

Ia tahu kepulangannya akan mendapat reaksi keterkejutan dari keluarganya. Tapi namja cantik itu sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah memikirkan resikonya. Termasuk resiko ketika nanti bertemu lagi dengan mantan pacar rahasianya sekaligus Appa biologis anaknya.

.

.

.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

Seperti dugaan Jaejoong. Kepulangannya kembali ke Korea disambut tatapan terkejut sekaligus heran dari keluarganya. Termasuk keluarga Go ( Nyonya Go dan Ahra) yang memang tinggal satu komplek perumahan dengan keluarga Jaejoong.

Mereka tak menyangka Jaejoong akan pulang dengan membawa seorang anak, yang diakuinya adalah hasil pernikahan diam-diamnya bersama yeoja yang ditemuinya di Jepang.

Pernah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ingin mengunjungi anaknya ke Jepang. Tapi dengan semua tipu muslihat(?) Changmin, akhirnya mereka tak pernah mengunjungi Jaejoong. Mereka hanya tahu Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Kim pun menjadi mencekam(?) Mereka menatap Jaejoong kemudian Yoonjae yang duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan masih mengemut permen lollinya. Mereka masih mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatakan jika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik di Jepang. Kemudian mereka menjalin hubungan, dan akhirnya menikah.

Alasan Jaejoong tak memberitahu keluarganya karena ia takut mereka tidak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan orang asing. Dan ia tidak pulang ke Korea selama empat tahun karena ia sangat mencintai Isrtinya itu, sehingga ia tak ingin meninggalkan istrinya.

Jaejoong juga berkata jika sebulan yang lalu istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia sangat terpukul dan ia tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea membawa anaknya.

Ck. Kebohongan yang sangat bagus bukan? Rupanya Jaejoong meniru Niki yang terkadang suka berbohong untuk kebaikan. =_=

"Apa aku boleh istirahat sekarang? Kasihan Yoonjae pasti lelah.." Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Kka..naiklah, kalian pasti lelah." Suruh Nyonya Kim. Jaejoong berdiri dan menggendong Yoonjae, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang masih tertegun itu, setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ahra-yah..kau juga harus pulang, kasihan putrimu , Harin kelihatannya dia sudah mengantuk. Dan Yunho juga pasti sudah pulang." Ujar Nyonya Go-ibu Ahra- yang menyadarkan Ahra dari acara terkejutnya karena kedatangan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ne umma. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Ahjussi, ahjumma.." Pamitnya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Kemudian yeoja itu pergi dengan menggendong anaknya.

"Hahh...ini sangat mengejutkan." Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya.

"Benar, tapi sepertinya apa yang Jaejoong katakan itu kebenaran Hyun Joong-ah." ujar Nyonya Go.

"Sebaiknya besok kita bicarakan lagi." sambung Nyonya Kim.

"Ne.."

.

.

.

.

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya. Malam ini keluarga Go dan keluarga Jung berkunjung lagi ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka makan malam bersama untuk menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong kembali.

Awalnya Yunho tak percaya pada Ahra yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong telah kembali dan membawa seorang anak. Tapi sekarang ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jaejoong orang yang selama ini ia cari dan ia rindukan ada di hadapannya.

Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapi Yoonjae melirik ke arah Yunho. Ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho tersenyum, tapi Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya, ia kembali menyuapi Yoonjae. Terlihat jelas jika namja tampan itu sangat kecewa.#Poor Appa...

"Aku kebelakang sebentar." Pamit Jaejoong.

"_Papa ikut_." Yoonjae berusaha turun dari kursi. Rupaya ia masih merasa asing dengan lingkungan barunya.

"_Yoonjae di sini aja ya, papa Cuma sebentar 'ko._" Ucap Jaejoong. "_Disuapi nenek ya_?" imbuhnya.

"Jja..Appamu tak akan lama sayang." Ujar Nyonya Kim walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang cucu dan anaknya katakan. Karena Yoonjae dan Jaejoong berbicara bahasa Indonesia.

Kemudian Nyonya Kim mengangkat cucunya itu untuk duduk di pangkuanya. Yoonjae menurut. Kemudian Jaejoong pun pergi.

Sebenarnya alasan Jaejoong ke belakang untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Jujur saja rasa itu masih ada dan masih sama.

"Bear.." Lirihnya.

Tap~Tap~Tap

"Ternyata aktingmu sangat bagus Jae. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi aktor saja? Pasti sudah banyak penghargaan yang kau dapatkan." Ujar Ahra menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang berdiri di dekat _wastafel_.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Ahra melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kim Yoonjae...sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya... Jung Yoonjae aniya?"

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun, apa maksud Ahra bicara seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan..

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu. Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh? Aku tahu Jae, kau berselingkuh dengan Yunho. Ternyata aku salah menilai kedekatanmu dengannya dulu. Cih aku tak menyangka, kau menusukku dari belakang." Ujar Ahra tersenyum sinis.

"..."

"Wae? terkejut eoh? Aku sepupumu Jae, aku tahu jika kau mempunyai rahim, karena Hye Sun ahjumma pernah memberitahuku. Maka dari itu kau dijinkan berhubungan dengan laki-laki."

Jaejoong masih terkejut ternyata Ahra banyak tahu tentangnya. Padahal ia sendiripun tak tahu jika ia mempunyai rahim. Dan lagi perselingkuhannya dengan Yunho, ternyata Ahra mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu kau juga bukan pergi ke Jepang, tapi Indonesia. Kau pergi untuk menyembunyikan kehamilanmu aniya?" Ahra menghampiri Jaejoong sehingga jarak mereka sekarang cukup dekat. "Kim Jaejoong... kau harus banyak berlatih dariku kalau ingin menjadi pembohong." Imbuh Ahra terkekeh.

"Kau menguntitku?" Tuduh Jaejoong.

"Tepat sekali, dulu aku tak sengaja meliahatmu bemesraan dengan Yunho. Awalnya aku memang tak peduli dan aku pura-pura tak tahu, tapi setelah itu aku menyuruh orang untuk memata-matai kalian. Pintar kan?" Bangga Ahra. Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Ahra yang masih tertawa. Yeoja itu terlalu banyak bicara, pikirnya.

"Ne..Aku salut. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu sepupuku yang cantik...karena aku juga memegang kartu AS mu." Ujar Jaejoong menghentikan tawa Ahra. "Jangan lupa, aku juga mengetahui perselingkuhanmu waktu di Jeju dulu." imbuh Jaejoong berbisik ke telinga Ahra.

Ahra yang mendengarnya mulai merasa gelisah. Tatapan matanya pada Jaejoong tak seangkuh tadi, tapi berubah menjadi tatapan cemas. Ck, Ia jadi menyesal pernah memberitahu sepupunya itu jika ia mempunyai kekasih lain waktu di Jeju dulu.

"Anakmu Jung Harin sangat cantik Ahra-yah, ani-KIM... Harin." Ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan sengaja menekan kata Kim. Seketika Ahra membelakan matanya.

"Kau..?"

"Wae?" Seringai Jaejoong.

Ahra menghela nafasnya dan berpura-pura tak terkejut, padahal dalam hatinya ia kalut. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya jika Harin bukanlah anak Yunho, melainkan anak hasil perselingkuhannya dengan namja yang dicintainya sewaktu di Jeju dulu? pikirnya.

Sedikit mengingatkan, Empat tahun lalu, Go Ahra, yeoja yang berstatus tunangan Yunho itu tak pernah mencintai Yunho sedikitpun. Ia menerima perjodohan itu, karena itu adalah wasiat dari mendiang ayahnya yang adalah teman baik ayah Yunho. Dan alasan lainya juga karena Yunho itu kaya.

Tetapi setelah ia tinggal dan bekerja di Jeju, ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya.

Namja itu memang tidak sekaya tunanganya, ia hanyalah seorang penjaga pantai yang setiap harinya berkeliling mengawasi orang-orang yang berenang di pantai dekat Paradise Hotel Jeju.

Ahra terpesona oleh namja itu, ia tak mempedulikan status namja itu, yang ia rasakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Kim Young Min itu.

Awalnya Young Min menolak, karena ia tahu jelas status Ahra. Tapi itulah cinta. Bisa membutakan segalanya. Young Min dan Ahrapun berhubungan. Hingga Ahra hamil.

Tetapi ketika Ahra akan memberitahukan kehamilannya pada sang kekasih, Young Min pergi entah kemana, dan menurut kabar yang ia dapat, Young Min menikah dengan yeoja pilihan keluarganya.

Ahra bingung, disatu sisi ia bahagia karena ia mengandung janin dari namja yang sangat dicintainya, tapi di sisi lain ia kecewa pada Young Min.

Hingga ide itu muncul. Ahra membuat rekayasa seolah-olah ia 'Tidur' dengan Yunho.

Padahal ia mengetahui skandal tunangannya dengan sepupunya. Tapi ia tak peduli, dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia menyelamatkan status janin yang ada di perutnya, dan menghindari amukan keluarganya.

Ia sengaja memasukan obat tidur ke minuman Yunho. Ia melucuti pakaian Yunho. Dan dirinya sendiri mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja Yunho.

Sungguh rencana yang sempurna bukan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jaejoong?" Desis Ahra tajam.

"Aku akan merebut Yunho kembali." Jawab Jaejoong tak kalah tajam.

"Cihh..kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Jangan bermimpi."

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpi itu." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Dengar Jaejoong-ah, itu tak akan mudah, Yunho sangat mencintaiku. Jadi berhentilah sebelum kau kecewa." Ujar Ahra menakuti. Jujur ia memang takut Jaejoong akan membeberkan rahasianya pada semua orang. Dan mungkin sekarang ia juga sudah mencintai Yunho.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau setelah ada aku dia tak mencintaimu lagi?" tantang Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Kau..? Aish.." Ahra hendak pergi, tapi ia berbalik lagi "Kau tak akan menang melawanku." Sungutnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang takut mainannya direbut.

"Lihat nanti saja...hahaha.." ujar Jaejoong tertawa. Kemudian yeoja itu pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertawa.

Setelah Ahra menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Ommo..jadi Harin benar anak Young Min eoh?" Lirihnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Jaejoong sungguh tak menyangka, padahal tadi ia asal menebak ketika menuduh Harin adalah anak Kim Young Min, tapi ternyata itu benar.

Oh Gosh..ternyata selama ini Yunho dibohongi eoh? Jika tahu seperti ini untuk apa dulu ia meninggalkan Yunho?

"Baiklah...mencintai suami orang tidak melanggar hukum aniya? Niki-yah..aku minta do'amu." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia teringat wajah Niki yang pasti senang keinginannya terwujud.#pasti atuh Umma(*_*)#

.

.

.

.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

Seminggu kepulangannya ke Korea, Jaejoong sudah terbiasa lagi dengan kehidupannya di tempat kelahirannya itu. Perbedaan cuaca sangat mempengaruhinya, Ia terbiasa dengan cuaca di Indonesia. Tapi kini sepertinya ia harus beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungannya.

Jaejoong memang sesekali bertemu Yunho, dan mereka selalu terlihat canggung ketika bertemu.

Jelas sekali jika keduanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak, tapi Ahra selalu tiba-tiba datang mengganggu,ckck..sepertinya Yeoja itu benar-benar takut suaminya direbut eoh?

"Jae.." Jaejoong membalikan badannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yunho-yah.."

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata Yunho.

Saat ini mereka berada di rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang keempat kali setelah Jaejoong kembali.

"Aku menemui Changmin, tapi sepertinya ia sedang ada seminar di Jeju. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya." Ujar Jaejoong kecewa. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah...aku sedang menengok temanku yang di rawat di sini."

"Oh.."

Keduanya terdiam, mereka masih terlihat canggung. Jaejoong berpura-pura memeriksa pesan di ponselnya, padahal itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. sampai jumpa.."

"Chamkkaman.."

" Ye?"

"Kau...umm..apa kau membawa mobil? Ah, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Tawar Yunho ragu.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Ani..Bukankah kita searah?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Sedangkan Yunho, ia berdebar berharap Jaejoong setuju.

Hey, bukankah ini kesempatannya berdua dengan Jaejoong? setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih lama bersama Jaejoong.

"Baiklah..." Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

Tak tahukah jika Jaejoong juga sangat senang dengan ajakan mantan kekasihnya itu?

Kemudian mereka pergi menuju tempat parkir dengan beriringan. Bahkan tak sengaja tangan keduanya saling menyenggol, dan hal itu membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

_Nervous_ eoh?

Aigoo...seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (29) , Jung YunHo (29), Park YooChun (29), Kim JunSu (29), Shim ChangMin (28), Go Ahra (29), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 6 of 10

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat -kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Di mobil suasananya masih canggung. Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Yunho tetap fokus mengemudi, keduanya masih tak ada yang mau berbicara, padahal jelas sekali kalau mereka saling merindukan.

Ehem..

"Apa kabarmu Jae..?" Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang jantan(?) Yunho harus memulai pembicaraan aniya?

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Jaejoong masih memainkan ponselnya. Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menghentikan memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada semua orang jika kau ke Jepang? Padahal kau pergi ke Indonesia." Tanya Yunho lagi tanpa melihat Jaejoong-masih tetap fokus mengemudi-

Jaejoong terhenyak "_Andwe jangan bilang jika Yunho juga tahu semuanya seperti Ahra. Ini belum saatnya._" batin Jaejoong mulai gelisah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kim Yoonjae, menurutku dia tidak mirip dengan orang Indonesia. Apa kau menikahi gadis Jepang di Indonesia?" Tanya Yunho (lagi) tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jujur ia sangat ingin tahu alasan Jaejoong berbohong. Apakah alasannya supaya Ia tidak menemukannya jika ia mencarinya? Atau memang ada alasan lain? Yunho sangat ingin tahu.

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Ketus Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam mendengarnya.

Well..ini memang bukan urusannya tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat ingin tahu tentang Jaejoong selama empat tahun itu.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu.." Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku pikir dia mirip seseorang. Tapi siapa yah..?" Ucap Yunho lagi sambil berpikir.

"Aku ingin makan siang dulu. Bisa kau turunkan aku di depan? Ku lihat di sana ada cafe." Sela Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku juga belum makan siang, baiklah..kita makan siang bersama." Ujar Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Malas berdebat dengan namja tampan itu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Hari sudah senja, matahari sudah mulai berhenti menjalankan tugasnya. Kedua insan itu masih menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah keduannya.

Setelah acara makan siang mereka. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling Seoul, Yunho bilang banyak tempat baru yang belum Jaejoong tahu karena ia lama tinggal di Indonesia. Padahal itu semua hanya alasan Yunho agar lebih bisa berdekatan lama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, tapi Yunho memaksa, dan akhinya di sini lah mereka sekarang. Di tepi pantai melihat matahari terbenam, dengan ombak yang bergulung saling berkejaran.

Sungguh sangat romantis bukan?

" Ayo pulang, Yoonjae pasti mencariku." Ajak Jaejoong setelah hari mulai gelap. Yunho bangun dan memungut jasnya yang tadi sempat dibukanya untuk menjadi alas mereka duduk.

Drrttt...Drrrttt...

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya.

"Yeobosseo.."

"_"

"Apakah harus besok?"

"_"

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya."

PIP

"Mian Jae-ah, aku harus ke apartementku dulu untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Yunho. Ia mendapat telepon dari sekretarisnya yang menyuruhnya membawa dokumen yang katanya penting itu besok. Tapi berhubung dokumen itu ada di apartementnya mau tak mau ia harus mampir ke apartementnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau pikir aku mau jika harus pulang berjalan kaki?" Jawab Jaejoong seraya melengos(?) Yunho yang mengerti, tersenyum. Itu berarti Jaejoong mau ikut dengannya aniya?

**.**

**.**

** Yunho's Apartement**

"Duduklah..aku akan mencari dokumen itu." Suruhnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih berdiri melihat-lihat apartement itu.

Sama.

Semuanya masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong berjalan ke arah jendela melihat pemandangan. Kota Seoul memang sangat indah dimalam hari.

Kemudian ia berjalan kembali dan duduk di sofa.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan membawa sebuah map, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan dokumennya.

"Umm..Jae aku mandi dulu tak apa 'kan? Badanku sedikit lengket, mungkin karena kita tadi bermain pasir di pantai." Ucap Yunho.

"Nde, aku juga masih betah di sini. Ternyata di sini masih sama." Balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ne, jika kau haus ambil saja sendiri." Ujar Yunho balas tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Yunho pun masuk ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia membuka jaket yang di pakainya sehingga menyisakan singlet putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Rupanya namja cantik itu juga merasa kepanasan.

Walaupun empat tahun ia tinggal di Indonesia yang cukup panas, tapi tak lantas membuat warna kulitnya berubah. Kulitnya masih tetap putih dan mulus tentunya.^^

Jaejoong berjalan dan mengambil minuman dari kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah jendela.

Sesekali ia meneguk minumannya. Bayangan kebersamaannya dengan Yunho dulu kembali berputar seperti sebuah film.

Ia memikirkan perkataannya dengan Ahra seminggu yang lalu. Benarkah ia akan merebut Yunho kembali dari yeoja itu? Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Ahra.

Sedikit rasa ragu menghampirinya. Tapi terus terang, ia juga masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong meneguk minumannya kembali, sampai seseorang mengagetkannya. Yunho mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Bogoshippeo..." Bisik Yunho ditelinganya.

.

.

.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

"Ummaaa~~" Namja kecil itu menghampiri Nyonya dan Tuan Kim yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Mendengar sebuah panggilan, kedua orang tua itu menengok. Mereka melihat cucunya yang baru seminggu lalu bertemu dengan mereka itu tengah mengucek(?) kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Kelihatannya Yoonjae mengantuk.

"Yoonjae -ah..ada apa sayang?" Nyonya Kim menghampiri cucunya.

"Halmeoni, Umma odiceo?" Tanya Yoonjae imut.

"Um-umma?"

"Ne..Jaejoong Umma odiceoyo?" Yoonjae pengen bobo..." Rengeknya. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim saling berpandangan, kemudian Tuan Kim mengangguk memberikan sebuah isyarat.

"Jja..Yoonjae bobo sama Halmeoni ne, Ummamu belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi." Bujuk Nyonya Kim.

"Shilloo..Yoonjae mau cama Umma.."

"Harabeoji bacakan cerita ne? Harabeoji punya banyak cerita buat Yoonjae." Sambung Tuan Kim ikut membujuk. Ia menghampiri Yoonjae.

"Tapi Yoonjae maunya celita beluang cama gajah." Terang Yoonjae dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Harabeoji juga punya. Kkaja kita ke kamar Yoonjae sekarang." Ajak Tuan kim semangat seraya menuntun tangan mungil Yoonjae. Dan Yoonjae pun menurut.

Ternyata tidak sulit juga membujuk Yoonjae. Mereka berpikir pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mendekati cucunya itu. Tapi keyataanya Yoonjae bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan mereka. Darah memang lebih kental dari pada air.#apadah..

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_ saja. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lebih segar, apalagi dengan tetesan air dari rambut basahnya.

Ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di dekat jendela sedang melihat pemandangan dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan namja cantik itu.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, ia berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Namja cantik itu masih tetap asyik dengan dunianya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, ia juga mencium pundak jaejoong yang terbuka karena Jaejoong hanya menggunakan singlet saja.

Mungkin karena rasa rindunya yang terlalu besar pada Jaejoong, hingga Yunho berani berbuat begitu.

Jaejoong terkesiap, sejenak ia sulit bernafas.

"Bogoshippeo..." Bisik Yunho ditelinganya. Hati Jaejoong berdesir, wajahnya memanas. Ternyata Yunho juga merindukannya.

Ia tersenyum diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya, dan ia berbalik menatap Yunho.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mengetahui Yunho hanya memakai _bathrobe_ saja, sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tetesan air dari rambut basah Yunho di dada bidang mantan kekasihnya itu, karena _bathrobe_ Yunho sedikit tersingkap.

"Aku harus pulang Yun, Yoonjae pasti mencariku." Ujar Jaejoong menghiraukan perkataan Yunho sebelumnya. Ia juga berusaha menelan ludahnya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Jaejoong hendak pergi, tapi dengan cepat Yunho memegang pergelangan tangannya.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke jendela kaca itu. Yunho mengunci tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang berada di samping tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Katakan. Katakan kau juga merindukanku Jae!" Desis Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Jung Yunho. Lepas, aku mau pulang!" Berontak Jaejoong.

"ANDWE...Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku aniya?" Ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan. "Tatapan matamu, bahasa tubuhmu, aku tahu Jae..." Imbuhnya lirih.

"..."

"Mianhae...Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Dan kau memang pantas membenciku, hajiman...Aku benar-benar menyesal Jae..."

"..."

"Kalau saja aku bisa, dulu aku tak akan menikahi Ahra, tapi—"

"Kau merasa bertanggung jawab karena membuat dia hamil." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, Jaejoong benar. Dulu disaat ia dilema dengan perasaannya antara siapa yang harus ia pilih, Ahra datang mengaku jika ia hamil. Saat itu Yunho mau tak mau harus menikahi Ahra, walau hatinya menginginkan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menceraikan Ahra dan mencariku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau tak mencintainya?" Rentet Jaejoong.

Yunho tertohok. Apakah benar ia sudah tak mencintai Ahra? padahal dulu ia sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Bahkan ia menerima perlakuan Ahra yang selalu mengacuhkannya dulu. Apakah sekarang ia sudah tak mencintai yeoja itu? Apakah dihatinya sekarang hanya ada Jaejoong?

Beribu pertanyaan masih berputar di pikirannya. Jaejoong masih terus memperhatikan Yunho. Ia tahu, sejahat apapun Ahra pada Yunho, Yunho akan tetap mencintai Ahra. Ia tahu itu. Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Aku—"

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku 'kan? Apa sekarang kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Jujur, aku masih mencintaimu Yun." Lirih Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Boo...Kau tahu? aku selalu pulang pergi Korea-Indonesia hanya untuk mencarimu. Tapi aku tak pernah menemukanmu. Aku juga sering bertanya pada Changmin, tapi ia tak pernah mau memberitahuku." Jelas Yunho sedih. "Dan ketika kita bertemu lagi rasa itu masih sama." Imbuh Yunho seraya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga mereka bertatapan. Mereka bisa melihat dari pancaran mata mereka masing-masing, bahwa mereka masih saling membutuhkan.

"Maukah kau kembali lagi padaku?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho. Yunho yang memang menginginkan hal itu sedari tadi langsung saja membalasnya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memegang tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Mereka terus berciuman dengan penuh nafsu.

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan lagi status Yunho yang sudah beristri. Ia juga tak peduli Yunho benar mencintainya atau tidak. Ia terlalu mencintai namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong juga tak memperdulikan perasaan Ahra sebagai istri Yunho jika ia tahu dirinya dan Yunho berhubungan kembali.

Bukankah memang itu yang ia inginkan? Merebut Yunho kembali, dan memiliki Yunho seutuhnya? Seperti **kesepakatan** yang telah ia buat dengan yeoja itu.

**Warning: Yg masih dibawah umur, ato ga suka NC palagi YAOI. Scene NC nya diskip aja ya,biarpun ga HOT,tp lbh baik daripada mual2 n pingsan^^**

BRUKK!

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka bertatapan sejenak.

Jaejoong menarik kerah _bathrobe_ Yunho hingga tubuh Yunho menindih tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencium Yunho kembali dengan liar.

"Mmckpphh..." Tangan Yunho berusaha melepaskan pakaian atas Jaejoong dan setelah berhasil ia melemparkannya sembarang.

Gulp!

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Tubuh Jaejoong masih tetap sama, indah dan menggoda seperti dulu.

Perlahan ia menunduk dan mengecup _nipple_ Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah mengeras, kemudian Yunho melumat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Eunghhh..." Desah Jaejoong nikmat seraya mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke perut rata Jaejoong, menyapu setiap jengkal tubuh atas Jaejoong tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Tapi ciumannya terhenti ketika ia melihat goresan di perut bawah Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Seingatnya dulu Jaejoong tak mempunyai tanda seperti itu. '_Apa Jaejoong pernah dioperasi?_' Pikirnya.

Yunho melihat kembali Jaejoong yang masih terengah, namja cantik itu masih memejamkan matanya.

Tak mau mengganggu _moment_ indahnya, Yunho meneruskan kembali menciumi pusar Jaejoong ia menjilatinya dengan memutar lidahnya. Biarlah ia bisa menanyakan bekas luka itu nanti setelah mereka selesai 'bekerja'.

Yunho melepaskan celana Jaejoong, ia mengelus kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus _underwear_nya itu. Ternyata sudah sedikit basah.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Yunho melepaskan celana dalam Jaejoong dan dengan segera ia memasukan kejantanan Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya.

Manis(?) itulah yang Yunho rasakan, ia mulai menarik ulur benda itu di mulutnya.

"Ahhh...Yunhh..." Desah Jaejoong lagi, ia sangat menikmati servis namja tampan itu. Yunho semakin cepat memanjakan benda kesayangannya itu.

"Akuuhh..Argghhh..." Pekik Jaejoong keras seraya memuntahkan cairannya. Tanpa rasa jijik Yunho menelan cairan itu dan menjilatinya hingga tak bersisia.

Nafas Jaejoong menderu, dadanya naik turun. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang lelah sehabis klimaks.

Yunho bangun dan membuka _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Lelah um?" Tanya Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia melihat Yunho yang sudah tak berpakaian. Jaejoong bangun dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Dan hal itu sontak membuat kejantanan mereka saling menyentuh.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yun.." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian memagut lagi bibir hati Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, ternyata Jaejoongnya masih tetap agresif seperti dulu eoh?

Mereka terus berciuman, Jaejoong merangkul leher Yunho, sedangkan tangan Yunho menarik bongkahan pantat Jaejoong berlawanan arah.

Yunho mengelus _hole_ luar Jaejoong pelan. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantananya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Nghhh..." Desah Jaejoong merasakan benda asing memasuki rektumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya hingga kejantanan Yunho masuk seutuhnya.

Perih. Empat tahun tak 'di sentuh' Yunho, membuat ia kesakitan.

Yunho yang tahu kekasihnya kesakitan menghentikan gerakannya, ia melumat _nipple_ Jaejoong, dan hal itu cukup membantu. Jaejoong tidak meringis lagi. Bahkan kali ini Jaejoong yang lebih dulu menggerakan tubuhnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu(?) gerakan pinggul Jaeejoong semakin cepat ia juga tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"Ah..ah..ahhh..."

Yunho juga tak tinggal diam, ia ikut mengerakan pinggulnya naik turun, mulutnya tak berhenti mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuat mereka kewalahan dengan rasa nikmat mereka.

BRUKK!

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa hingga sambungan(?) mereka terlepas, ia memiringkan tubuh Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang.

Yunho kembali memasukan kejantanannya ke tubuh Jaejoong, dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dari belakang sehingga kepala Jaejoong harus memutar. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat Jaejoong pegal, malah kenikmatannya semakin menjadi.

Tubuh Yunho yang bergerak dengan cepat hingga menusuk titik kenikmatannya, ditambah kocokan tangan Yunho pada kejantananya, dan jilatan Yunho di lehernya semakin membuat tubuh Jaejoong terbakar nikmat.

"Yunh...akuhh..."

"Aku jugaahh..Sama-sama Boo.."

Yunho menghentakan pinggulnya keras, dan sedetik kemudian cairannya keluar memenuhi _hole_ sempit Jaejoong, sedangkan cairan Jaejoong tumpah membasahi sofa mahal itu.

"Ehmm..." Yunho masih mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang. Kemudian ia mencium kening Jaejoong. Ternyata kebiasaannya mengecup kening Jaejoong setelah bercinta tak lupa eoh?

Setelah beberapa saat Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya dari _hole _Jaejoong, ia berdiri dan menggendong Jaejoong seperti koala.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar ne.." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Pervert.." Ujar Jaejoong mengetuk pelan kepala Yunho.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lagi suara erangan dan desahan dari kamar itu.

Hmmm...sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Sepertinya ceritanya membosankan yah?Yg review cm sedikit U_U

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu J

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (29) , Jung YunHo (29), Jung Yoonjae (3), Park YooChun (29), Kim JunSu (29), Shim ChangMin (28), Go Ahra (29), Kim Harin(3), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILK saya.

Lenght : 7 of 10

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Ahra menggerutu pelan, sejak tadi yeoja yang masih menyandang marga Jung itu terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya, tapi sepertinya Yunho mematikan ponselnya, terdengar hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

"Aish..Jung Yunho ppabo, kenapa kau matikan ponselnya eoh?" Gerutu Ahra sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang bergelombangnya. "Aniya, Kau tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak Ahra-yah, bisa saja Yunho masih ada pekerjaan, aniya..." Ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri, ketika membayangkan suaminya tengah bersama rivalnya yaitu Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin yeoja itu merasa takut dengan kesepakatan yang ia buat bersama Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu.

Jung Harin yang sedari tadi duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Ibunya mondar-mandir tak jelas hanya menggelengkan kepala kecilnya.

"Pantas caja Appa ga mau bobo cama Umma, telnyata Umma emang aneh..menyelamkan." Celetuk yeoja kecil itu pada Ibunya. Karena memang selama pernikahannya dengan Yunho, Ahra lebih sering tidur dengan Harin.

"Mworago? Yak! Jung Harin sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, jangan ganggu Umma."

"Shillo..Alin mau bobo cama Umma..." Tolak yeoja kecil itu.

"Dengar, Umma ada urusan, sekarang kamu tidur sendiri saja ne, atau mau sama Halmeoni?"

"Alin mau cama Umma!" kukuh Harin.

" Aish...Andweyo..Umma mau ke rumah Kim Halmeoni dulu, kau tidur sendiri Arrasseo!" Suruh Ahra pada Harin, kemudian yeoja itu bergegas keluar dari kamar anaknya, meninggalkan Harin yang cemberut.

"Go Ala ppabo..Alin benciiii..."

.  
.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jaejoong dari Nyonya Kim, Ahra tak berhenti menghubungi namja cantik itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Jaejoong memang tidak mematikan ponselnya, tapi ia tak mengangkat panggilan dari sepupunya itu.

Ahra merasa jengkel. Tadinya ia pikir Jaejoong ada di rumahnya, tapi ternyata namja cantik itu juga belum pulang. Kegelisahannya semakin bertambah sekarang.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku eoh? Apa kau sedang bersama Yunho? Awas saja kalau benar, CEPAT JAWAB PANGGILANKUUUU!" Teriaknya ketika panggilannya tersambung ke kotak suara.

"Aishh..." Ahra menghentak-hentakan kakinya jengkel. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, yeoja itu tak berhenti menggerutu.

Tak tahukah jika orang yang kau khawatirkan itu sedang berada di Surga Cinta? Mereka tak akan bisa diganggu agasshi... \^^/Poor Ahra...

.

.

.

~*DongBangShinKi*~

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang lelah ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar apartement Yunho.

Namja cantik itu mengerang pelan ketika merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Masih jelas teringat kejadian semalam. Ia tak menyangka semudah itu dirinya kembali ke lagi kehidupan Yunho, namja yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan tubuh yang hanya tertutup selimut putih sama sepertinya.

Namja yang sekarang menjadi suami sepupunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat itu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menjalankan rencananya. Bukankah ia juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Bolehkah untuk sekarang ia Egois?

Setelah Jaejoong mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho, namja cantik itu bersiap untuk pulang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Sekilas ia melirik Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas. Jaejoong bisa mengerti, Yunho pasti merasa lelah setelah hampir semalaman mereka melepas rindu.

Jaejoong melihat layar ponselnya. Terdapat pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibunya. Ia lupa jika Yoonjae tak akan bisa tidur tanpa dongeng yang selalu diceritakannya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya ketika banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor asing. Ia membuka kotak pesan suaranya, dan refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat suara teriakan seseorang terdengar.

Namja cantik itu terkekeh, Ahra pasti kalang kabut mengetahui suaminya tak pulang kerumah. Pikirnya.

[_Temui aku di Dream Cafe besok pagi jam 9, awas kalau kau tak datang!(..)_]

Jaejoong tesenyum geli membaca pesan dari sepupunya itu.

Namja cantik itu mengecup bibir Yunho yang terbuka, tapi sepertinya sang pemilik bibir tidak terganggu. Ia masih terlelap nyenyak.

.  
.

Sesampainya di Dream Cafe, Jaejoong masuk mencari Ahra, matanya menjelajah sekeliling dan menemukan sepupunya itu tengah meminum minumannya.

Grekk

"Cepat katakan, untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke mari?" Tanpa berbasa-basi Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Ahra. Ahra merapihkan rambutnya, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

"Jinjja? Mianhae, tadi ada urusan yang lebih penting dulu." bohong Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Semalam kau tidur di mana eoh?... Cih...Ibu macam apa kau, meninggalkan anakmu sendirian di rumah." Cibir Ahra.

"Apa kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk bertanya itu?" Selidik Jaejoong.

"Nde? A-aniyo...Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang kesepakatan kita. Kau belum lupa 'kan?" Sanggah Ahra beralasan.

"Aku masih ingat...Jika dalam sebulan Yunho menceraikanmu dan memilihku. Kau harus menjauhi Yunho, dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami."

"Tapi, jika setelah sebulan Yunho tak menceraikanku. Berarti kau yang kalah, dan kau harus menjauhi Yunho dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami." Sela Ahra cepat. "Satu lagi, kau tak boleh membeberkan rahasia Harin dan Yoonjae kepada siapapun." Imbuh Ahra.

"Ne aku ingat agassi~~" Sahut Jaejoong.

Entah mengapa dua sepupu itu bisa membuat kesepakatan seperti itu. Padahal pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Mungkin karena Jaejoong dan Ahra sangat dekat sebelumnya, hingga mereka menganggap itu adalah sebuah permainan.

Sejak kecil Jaejoong tak pernah lepas dari Ahra, baginya Ahra sudah di anggap seperti kakak kandungnya, mengingat Jaejoong seorang anak tunggal. Dan begitu juga dengan Ahra, ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti namdongsaengnya sendiri. Walaupun ia selalu membuat Jaejoong kesal karena ulahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Kita harus bermain sehat." Ucap Ahra seraya meminum minumannya lagi. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan sepupunya itu. Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Aigooo...kenapa panas sekali eoh? Padahal ini masih pagi." Keluh Jaejoong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dan menurunkan sedikit jaketnya hingga leher dan dadanya sedikit terlihat.

Ahra yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tapi seketika matanya membelak saat melihat banyaknya tanda merah di sekitar leher Jaejoong.

"Yak, Kim Jaejoong..Do? Kenapa lehermu merah-merah eoh? Apa jangan-jangan semalam kau...?" Ahra menunjuk-nunjuk leher Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura. "Aaahh...ige? Sepertinya semalam di gigit nyamuk... Aigoo..padahal aku sudah mengoleskan lotion antinyamuk, tapi sepertinya nyamuknya terlalu ganas...Umm...Mungkin karena itu bukan nyamuk 'biasa' ..hahahaha..." Ujar Jaejoong menggoda Ahra. Sedangkan Ahra, Yeoja itu masih memasang tampang bodohnya mencerna baik-baik ucapan Jaejoong.

Glup Glup...

Jaejoong meneguk minuman Ahra yang tinggal berisi setengah lagi.

"Kau sangat pelit, memesan minuman hanya satu, Ck." Jaejoong menyimpan gelas itu di meja. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada hal lain lagi, aku pergi dulu sepupuku yang cantik. Saranghae...Annyeong..." Ucap Jaejoong lagi seraya mengerling. "Ugh...pantatku..." Jaejoong memegang pantatnya berpura-pura sakit. Kemudian namja cantik itu keluar sambil tertawa meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih terpaku.

"Andweyo..." Lirih Ahra setelah sadar. "YAK! KIM JAEJOOOOOONG...!"

.  
.

"Papa..." Yoonjae berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

HUP

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menangkap anaknya dan menggendongnya.

"Papa kenapa tinggalin Yoonjae, cemalam Yoonjae ga bica bobo, untung ada Halmeoni nemenin Yoonjae, dan Halabeoji bacain celita buat Yoonjae..Papa Jahat." Adu Yoonjae mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya yang mirip Yunho.

"Mianhae...Semalam Papa ada urusan, tapi Papa janji besok kita pergi bermain sepuasnya, Eotte?"

"Yakceok?"

"Ne..Yakseokae." Jawab Jaejoong mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking kecil Yoonjae.

"Aigoo...Cucu Halmeoni di sini rupanya..." Nyonya Kim menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yoonjae. "Kau sudah pulang Jae? Semalam kenapa tidak pulang? Untung saja Yoonjae tak rewel." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Mian Umma, semalam aku menginap di tempat Changmin, karena lama tak bertemu sampai lupa waktu, jadi sekalian saja aku tidur di sana." Jawab Jaejoong berbohong. Nyonya Kim yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Begitu...Ah ne, lusa jangan lupa, Yoonjae sudah mulai masuk _Play Group, _Umma memasukan Yoonjae ke sekolah yang sama dengan Harin, Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwaenchana Umma, mungkin lebih baik jika Yoonjae ada teman yang di kenalnya... Baiklah aku ke kamar Umma..." Pamit Jaejoong.

Nyonya Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Jae.." Lirihnya setelah Jaejoong tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, Jaejoong dan Yoonjae tengah berada di taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Hari ini sesuai janjinya, Jaejoong mengajak bermain Yoonjae seharian. Mereka duduk di kursi taman dengan Yoonjae yang sedang asik bermain _game_ di ponsel Jaejoong.

"Umma, Yoonjae pengen es klim..."

"Geurae, Umma belikan..tapi Yoonjae jangan kemana-mana ne, tunggu di sini. Arrachi?"

"Ne Umma, Yoonjae ga akan pelgi kemana-mana." Janjinya. Kemudian Jaejoong pergi membeli es krim di seberang jalan, ia memang tak khawatir meninggalkan Yoonjae sendiri, karena ia tahu Yoonjae tak akan membantah perintahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum menginggat panggilan Yoonjae padanya selama ini. Menurutnya Yoonjae terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya yang mau diajak bekerja sama. Padahal usia Yoonjae belum genap empat tahun.

Jaejoong memang memperbolehkan Yoonjae memanggilnya Umma hanya saat mereka sedang berdua saja, tapi selebihnya Jaejoong menyuruh Yoonjae memanggilnya Papa, tentu saja untuk menutupi siapa Yoonjae sebenarnya. Dan untungnya Yoonjae mau mengerti. #Yoonjae Jenius^^

Sementara itu Yoonjae cepat-cepat menghentikan permainannya. Namja cilik itu mengeluarkan kertas dari saku celananya. Di tekannya beberapa nomor yang tertera di kertas itu pada ponsel Jaejoong, nomor yang ia dapatkan dari sepupunya, Harin.

Yoonjae melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri mengantre untuk membeli es krim. Kemudian namja cilik itu menekan tombol _Call _menunggu tersambung pada pemilik nomor tersebut.

_["Yeobbosseo..."]_

"Yuno Appa..!" Pekik Yoonjae ketika panggilannya terhubung. Ternyata Yoonjae menelepon Yunho. Namja cilik itu memang biasa memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Appa, karena ia sendiri yang memaksa ingin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan itu.

_["Ye? Nuguseyo?"]_

"Yoonjae..Ini pake poncel Umma.." girang namja cilik itu.

_["Umma? Nugu?"]_

Upss...Yoonjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Makcud Yoonjae, Jaejoong Papa..."

_["Ahh...Yoonjae? Aigooo Mianhae..Appa lupa, hehe..."] _Jawab Yunho di seberang._ ["Ada apa sayang?"]_

"Appa ke cini yah, ke taman deket lumah Halmeoni, Yoonjae di cini cama Papa. Yuno Appa cini ne?"

_["Baiklah Appa akan ke sana. Yoonjae tunggu ne...Appa akan segera datang."]_ Ujar Yunho semangat.

"Ne..."

PIP

"Hihihi..." Tawa Yoonjae menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya rencananya dengan Niki dulu mulai di jalankan. (Niki: Yoonjae-yah...hwaitiiingg! ^^)

"Kenapa tertawa Chagy? Ada yang lucu kah?" Tanya Jaejoong menghampiri anaknya. Kedua tangannya membawa es krim pesanan Yoonjae.

"Opceo..." Bohong Yoonjae menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Es klimnya Umma." Pinta Yoonjae. Kemudian Jaejoong menyerahkan satu _cup_ es krim rasa strawbery kesukaan Yoonjae.

"Pelan-pelan makannya nanti belepotan." Jaejoong menyeka lelehan es krim di dagu Yoonjae. Kemudian mereka berdua menikmati memakan es krim nya sambil sesekali tertawa. Sampai seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mian, Kalian pasti menunggu lama."

"Yun?" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Hi Boo..."

Cup

Yunho mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir Jaejoong yang dingin karena es krim yang dimakannya. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut hanya diam.

"Kau...Sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah...Yoonjae, Apa kabar chagy? kau semakin tampan." goda Yunho mengecup pipi chuby Yoonjae. Pertanyaan Jaejoong pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Yuno Appa..." Girang Yoonjae memeluk Yunho. Mereka tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bingung.

"Kalena Yuno Appa cudah di cini, ayo kita ke taman belmain.." Ajak Yoonjae.

"Bukankah tadi Yoonjae bilang ga mau pergi ke taman bermain?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Tapi cekalang ada Yuno Appa, Yoonjae pengen ke cana..." Rajuk Yoonjae.

"Sudahlah Boo..Turuti saja, kita bisa pergi bertiga, anggap saja liburan akhir pekan keluarga. Bukan begitu Yoonjae?" Tanya Yunho mengerling.

"Ne...ayo ayo..." Yoonjae terlihat bersemangat. Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti kemauan anaknya itu. Satu yang ia tahu, sikap pemaksa Yoonjae sama seperti Yunho.

.  
.

Setibanya di taman bermain, keluarga kecil itu seperti tak merasa lelah, apalagi Yoonjae, namja cilik itu sangat antusias menaiki wahana yang ada, tentu saja bukan wahana yang berbahaya, Yoonjae hanya menaiki wahana yang boleh dinaiki oleh anak seumurannya saja.

"Appa.. Ayo naik itu..!"

"Kkajja...Hupp.." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Yoonjae, Yoonjae sendiri terkikik.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa bahagia, inilah yang ia inginkan. Bisa melihat Yoonjae tertawa dan bermain dengan ayah kandungnya.

Jaejoong ingin sekali memberitahukan pada Yunho kalau Yoonjae itu adalah anak mereka, tapi ia masih ingat kesepakatannya dengan Ahra. Lagi pula Jaejoong juga mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tak langsung berterus terang jika Harin bukanlah anak kandung Yunho.

'_Tiga minggu lagi...Apa kau akan menceraikan Ahra? Aku tak akan menyuruh atau memintamu untuk menceraikannya Yunnie-ah. Aku ingin kau sendiri yang melakukannya, tanpa paksaan. Dan aku harap jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau akan menceraikan Ahra segera Yun... Bukankah kemarin kau bilang masih mencintaiku? Aku harap kali ini kau tak akan bohong, walau sebenarnya aku tak yakin..._' Batin Jaejoong. Ia terus memperhatikan tingkah Yunho dan Yoonjae yang menurutnya sangat mirip itu.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesusahan berjalan. Pasalnya beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya menghambat langkahnya.

Namja cantik itu sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, ia tengah membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Hari ini pertama kalinya ia berbelanja setelah empat tahun kembali dari Indonesia.

Jaejoong pergi sendiri, setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Yoonjae ke sekolah barunya. Sempat terpikirkannya untuk membeli sebuah mobil, supaya ia tidak bersusah payah jika hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi Jaejoong mengurungkannya. Mungkin setelah nanti ia bekerja lagi ia baru akan membelinya. Pikirnya.

Jaejoong memelankan langkahnya. Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Ibunya semalam.

Perkataan yang membuat keyakinannya runtuh. Rencana untuk merebut Yunho kembali dari sisi Ahra sepertinya harus dipikirkannya lagi.

Padahal tekadnya sudah bulat ingin kembali lagi bersama Yunho, sudah saatnya ia berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, dan memberi tahu Yoonjae siapa ayah kandungnya. Karena selama ini ia selalu mengatakan pada Yoonjae untuk jangan pernah bertanya tentang Appanya. Walaupun ia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Yoonjae saat mengatakan itu, tapi Yoonjae tetap mematuhinya.#Hiks...

BRUKK..

"Joesunghamnida..." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk seraya memungut belanjaannya yang terjatuh, karena terlalu serius melamun tak sengaja dirinya menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Kim...Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika namanya disebut.

"Yoochun-ah..."

.  
.

"Urimaneyeo..Apa kabarmu Jae?" Tanya Yoochun setelah mereka berada di _food court_.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja.." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Hening

"Mianhae/Mianhae." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling melihat, kemudian tertawa.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf...Mianahe Yoochun-ah..saat terahkir itu, aku...aku sungguh merasa tak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu lagi." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Jae..yang lalu tak perlu di ungkit lagi." Sela Yoochun. "Umm...kau banyak berubah sekarang, terlihat lebih dewasa, dan...semakin cantik." Puji Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Aku tampan." Sanggah Jaejoong, seperti biasa dirinya memang tak suka dibilang cantik, walupun kenyataannya ia lebih cantik melebihi yeoja. Yoochun yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Aku dengar kau pergi ke Jepang. Apa karena... pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jangan ungkit masa lalu. Aku juga tak ingin membahasnya. Lagi pula aku sudah menikah, dan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra."

"Huh?" Kaget Yoochun.

"Tapi karena istriku meninggal aku kembali ke Korea bersama anakku." Sela Jaejoong cepat, alasan sama seperti yang ia katakan pada keluarganya.

"Begitu...Aku juga sudah menikah." Lirih Yoochun. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku akan segera bercerai dan kembali sendiri."

"M-mwo?"

"Sejak kita berpisah dulu, aku mencoba berhubungan dengan orang lain hingga kita menikah. Tapi pernikahanku tak bahagia, kami sering bertengkar... Walaupun aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku, tapi hatiku masih memikirkan orang lain, hahaha..Aku memang brengsek." Tawa yoochun. "Aku selalu memikirkan mantan kekasihku, walupun aku pernah dikhianantinya, tapi harus ku akui, aku sangat mencintainya." Imbuh Yoochun lirih, ia menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terdiam, ia mulai mengerti siapa yang Yoochun sebut mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Jaejoong-ah..." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jika aku bercerai nanti, maukah kau kembali lagi padaku? Kita bisa memulai hidup baru bersama lagi." Ucap Yoochun seperti sedang melamar.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya terpaku mendengarnya.

Haruskah? Setelah perkataan ibunya yang membuatnya pesimis untuk bisa kembali bersama Yunho. Haruskah Jaejoong kembali pada Yoochun?

Mungkinkah kebahagiaannya memang bukan dengan Yunho? Melainkan dengan Yoochun? Namja yang dulu pernah dikhianantinya.

Tapi apa artinya kebersamaan yang sudah terjalin kembali dengan Yunho kemarin? bahkan dirinya sudah menyerahkan kembali tubuhnya pada Yunho. Jaejoong mulai bimbang.

"A-aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_

Maaf klo makin aneh..  
Om Chun datang lg, apakah akan berhasil memikat hati Jaema kembali?  
Secret2 nya mulai muncul,hoho..

Thanks 4 reading..

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **SECRET LOVE**

Writer : Nickey Jung Raesuk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (29) , Jung YunHo (29), Jung Yoonjae (3), Park YooChun (29), Kim JunSu (29), Shim ChangMin (28), Go Ahra (29), Kim Harin(3), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), MinFood (?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Hurt(?), Mpreg (Lagi)^^

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 8 of 10

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Yoochun berjalan gontai masuk ke Apartementnya. Apartement yang sudah dua tahun ini dihuninya bersama Junsu.

Dua tahun lalu Yoochun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan mengelola cabang perusahaannya di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan itu.

Awal kepindahan, hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu masih harmonis, tapi entah mengapa semenjak mereka tinggal di Seoul, Junsu menjadi protectif dan pencemburu. Junsu selalu marah dan menyerang Yoochun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Yoochun tak penting jika dirinya pulang terlambat, bahkan namja imut itu selalu menuduh Yoochun berselingkuh. Mungkin hal itu lah yang membuat Yoochun menjadi jenuh.

Yoochun duduk dan melepas jas yang dikenakannya. Pikirannya kembali pada siang tadi, ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya, mantan kekasih yang pernah mengkhianatinya, sekaligus yang masih dicintainya.

Yoochun tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Jaejoong kembali. Getaran itu masih sama. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia melamar Jaejoong, padahal ia sendiri masih berstatus suami Junsu.

Yoochun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa.

Jaejoong menolaknya.

Jaejoong bilang ia tak mau melukai perasaannya lagi, tapi ia tahu alasan sebenarnya. Namja cantik itu masih mencintai Yunho.

"Darimana? Kenapa baru pulang?" Junsu keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama jika Yoochun pulang terlambat. Padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Aku lelah...aku mau mandi." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, Yoochun berdiri hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengacuhkanku Chunnie-ah...?" Lirih Junsu. "Apa kau sudah tak menganggap aku istrimu lagi?" Imbuhnya menatap sendu Yoochun.

Yoochun terdiam, ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Junsu-yah...Kita...Kita berpisah saja..."

DEG

Junsu terkekeh pelan. "Apa karena Jaejoong sudah kembali?" Tebaknya. Ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut suaminya. "Wae? Kau heran kenapa aku bisa tahu? Aku mengikutimu, dan aku melihatmu, ani- aku mendengar semuanya, kau...kau meminta Jaejoong kembali ke sisimu aniya?" Tanya Junsu dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Junsu-yah—"

"Arrasseo...aku akan memikirkannya, tapi beri aku waktu..."

"..."

"Aku pergi..mungkin akan pulang sedikit larut." Ujarnya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terpaku.

"Arrgghhhhhh..." Teriak Yoochun mengeluarkan kekesalannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya kegalauannya. #Cieee...yg galau/dzighh...

.  
.

Junsu terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi _Chubby_ nya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

Selama empat tahun pernikahannya, Junsu selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yoochun, ia pun berusaha mengambil cinta Yoochun, tapi sepertinya usahanya kini sia-sia. Junsu tahu Yoochun masih mencintai Jaejoong, tapi karena rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Yoochun, ia seolah buta.

"Hiks..."

.  
.

Sementara itu Changmin mengemudi mobilnya dengan santai, ia mendengarkan musik di _i-pod_ nya. _Earphone_ masih bertengger di telinganya, dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah keripik kentang pedas kesukaannya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu, dan mulutnya ikut bernyanyi.

"Neon nareul wonhae...Neon naege ppajyeo...Neon naege michyeo... Neon naui no ye...I got Youuuuuu~~... YAK! MICHEYOSSEO?" Umpatnya ketika mobilnya hampir terserempet oleh mobil Audi silver yang melaju cepat seperti angin itu.

"Haahhh..kapchagi...Dasar gila... lihat saja aku pasti mendapatkanmu." Seringai _evil_nya mulai terlihat, ia menginjak pedal gasnya, dan seketika mobil BMW putihnya melaju cepat menyusul mobil Audi itu.

Aksi kejar-kejaran masih terjadi, Changmin tak mau kalah, ia berusaha merapatkan mobilnya, tapi mobil Audi itu terlalu gesit.

Changmin melihat mobil itu berbelok ke arah pantai. Kesempatan bagus, karena jalanan di sana sepi, Changmin memacu mobilnya lebih cepat lagi.

CKIIITT

Mobilnya berhenti mem-blokir mobil Audi itu. Changmin keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil itu. Sang pengemudi itu terlihat terkejut.

"YAK! Kau? kau yang tadi hampir membuat jantungku turun ke perut. Keluarlah!" Teriak Changmin seraya mengetuk jendela mobil Audi itu. "Jika kau tak keluar akan ku hancurkan kaca mobilmu!"

Cklek

"Joesunghamnida...Aku sungguh tak sengaja, Aku...aku akan menganti kerusakan mobilmu nanti, ige...ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubunginya nanti." Sang pengemudi yang ternyata Junsu itu mengambil kartu nama dari dompetnya dengan gugup, airmatanya masih mengalir di pipinya. Bukan karena ia takut dengan seseorang yang memarahinya, tapi pikirannya masih kacau dengan masalahnya.

"Hiks...Aku akan menggantinya nan..ti..Hiks...Hiks..." Junsu menangis, ia menundukan kepalanya, tangan kanannya menutup mulut untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

"Jun...Junchan Hyung?" Tanya Changmin ragu. Junsu mendongkakan kepalanya menatap orang yang memarahinya tadi.

"Kau...Kau Junsu Hyung aniya? Kim Junsu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Junsu menatap lekat wajah Changmin. Ia heran mengapa pria asing ini mengetahui panggilan kecilnya? Seketika mata sipitnya membulat. "Chang...Momo..." Ucapnya ragu.

"Junchan Hyung..."

GREPP

Junsu memeluk erat Changmin, tangisnya semakin menjadi. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman kecilnya dulu.

Changmin pun tak kalah erat memeluk Junsu. Akhirnya setelah 20 tahun lebih menunggu, ia dipertemukan lagi dengan cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang tak pernah sedikitpun dilupakannya. Kecuali saat sedang makan mungkin.^^

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Momo-yah..." Junsu terlihat senang. Sekarang mereka berada di tepi pantai.

"Nado...Aku pikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Sahut Changmin. "Geundae...Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Padahal 20 tahun lebih kita tak bertemu?" Imbuhnya bertanya.

"Aku melihat wajah _evil_mu, tak banyak orang yang memiliki wajah _evil_ sepertimu, eu kyang kyang..." jawab Junsu tertawa. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir _sexy_ nya.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau bisa mengenaliku?" Junsu balik bertanya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Karena aku tak pernah melupakanmu sedikitpun. Wajahmu, sudah terpatri di sini." Changmin menepuk pelan dadanya seraya tersenyum.

Junsu terhenyak mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Selama 20 tahun ini aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku memang pernah mencobanya, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu." Terang Changmin mengeluarkan isi hati yang selama 20 tahun lebih dipendamnya.

"Wae...? Kenapa baru sekarang aku dipertemukan kembali denganmu? Kenapa tak dari dulu? Hiks...kalau saja kita...Hiks..." Junsu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlalu sedih. Ia pikir tak ada orang yang mencintainya. Ia pikir dirinya hanyalah orang bodoh yang sangat mencintai orang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Tapi ternyata masih ada orang yang tulus mencintainya, bahkan sampai rela menunggu selama berpulu-puluh tahun.

Changmin memeluk Junsu, walaupun ia tak tahu apa masalah Junsu, tapi Changmin mengerti, ia bisa melihat kesedihan namja imut itu.

Sedikit cerita. Changmin dan Junsu bertemu ketika Changmin yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun berkunjung ke rumah pamannya di Busan.

Saat itu Junsu menolongnya karena makanannya dirampas oleh beberapa anak nakal yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Junsu memarahi mereka hingga mereka semua takut. Changmin merasa kagum dengan keberanian Junsu dan sejak saat itu Changmin mulai menyukai Junsu. Mereka menjadi dekat, tapi karena Changmin harus pulang ke Seoul, mereka berpisah. Dan saat Changmin berkunjung lagi ke Busan, ternyata Junsu sudah pindah rumah. Hal itu membuat Changmin sedih.

Ia sudah menyukai Junsu. Ia pikir itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum atau rasa suka yang biasa dirasakan oleh anak-anak, tapi ternyata rasa itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Changmin memang tak mencari Junsu, ia hanya percaya, jika kelak mereka berjodoh, mereka pasti dipertemukan kembali.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartement Changmin, pikirannya kembali pada perkataan ibunya dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya dan Yoonjae pulang dari taman bermain bersama Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh Yoonjae di ranjang. Setelah seharian bermain bersama Yunho di taman bermain, Yoonjae tertidur di mobil Yunho saat hendak pulang. Jaejoong membenarkan letak selimut Yoonjae. Dikecupnya pelan kening anaknya itu.

"Jaljayo..."

Jaejoong pergi ke dapur mengambil minum, rasa dahaganya hilang seketika saat air itu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho tadi saat hendak turun dari mobil. Padahal ada Yoonjae di sana, walupun kenyataanya namja cilik itu tertidur, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa malu.

"Aigooo..." Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang memanas saat mengingat itu. Yunho menciumnya dengan lapar seolah mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Ck.

"Sudah pulang Jae?"

"Kapchagi! Umma~~~" Kaget Jaejoong mengelus dadanya.

"Mian, sepertinya kau sedang melamunkan hal yang indah. Lihat pipimu sampai merona!" Goda Nyonya Kim.

"Aish...sudahlah aku lelah, aku tidur dulu Umma—"

"Chamkka...Ada yang ingin Umma tanyakan Jae..." Tahan Nyonya Kim. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umma harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Yoonjae dia...dia anak yang lahir dari rahimmu aniya?"

DEG

"Um-umma...?"

"Aku Ibumu Jae-yah... Orang yang melahirkanmu. Umma dan Appa tahu kondisimu...Kau mempunyai rahim dan sel telur seperti perempuan... Dan kau, walaupun kau seorang namja, tapi kau tidak bisa membuahi seorang yeoja."

"..."

"Kau masih ingat bukan kenapa dulu kami mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan Yoochun? Karena kami tahu, walaupun kau menikah dengan seorang namja, kami akan tetap mempunyai cucu kandung yang lahir dari rahim mu." Jelas Nyonya Kim. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Jadi selama ini orangtuanya tahu jika dulu ia hanya mengarang cerita?

"Katakan siapa Ayah Yoonjae? Apakah...Yun...Ho?" tanya Nyonya Kim ragu.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya. "Mianhae..."

"Jadi benar Yunho?" Tanya Nyonya Kim tak percaya.

"Umma aku—"

"Jangan pernah dekati Yunho lagi!"

"Nde?"

"Umma tahu ini berat buatmu, kau mengandung dan membesarkan Yoonjae sendiri, Umma juga tahu kau kembali ke Korea untuk kembali bersama Yunho aniya?"

"..."

"Jaejoong-ah...kau tahu? Walupun Yunho tahu rahasiamu semuanya, tapi dia tak akan mudah menceraikan Ahra." Nyonya Jung duduk di kursi makan. Ia sendiri sebenanrnya tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia berpikir akan lebih baik menghentikan rencana anaknya sekarang, sebelum keluarga Yunho dan Ahra mengetahuinya.

"Dengarkan Umma!" titahnya.

"Di dalam keluarga Jung tidak ada yang namanya perceraian. Mereka menikah hanya sekali, dan itu berlaku setiap generasi. Mereka mempercayai jika perceraian adalah sebuah kutukan. Jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang bercerai, mereka pasti akan mendapat musibah bertubi-tubi, maka dari itu pernikahan mereka langgeng. Mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh kematian." jelas Nyonya Kim. "Entahlah, Umma berpikir mereka terlalu kolot dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi itulah tradisi keluarga Jung." imbuhnya. Kemudian Nyonya Kim menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih mematung.

"Kau juga harus tahu, keluarga kita bisa seperti ini karena mendiang pamanmu, ayah Ahra. Tanpa bantuan Oppa ku, Ayahmu tak mungkin bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadi Tuan Jung. Mendiang pamanmu banyak membantu kita. Jadi Jaejoong-ah..." Nyonya Kim menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hentikan semuan rencanamu..."

"..."

" Kau pasti mengerti nak... Umma juga tak ingin jika keluarga Jung membencimu... Dan masalah Yoonjae...cukup kita yang akan memberikannya kasih sayang. Dia tak perlu tahu siapa Ayah biologisnya." Ujar Nyonya Kim berusaha meminta pengertian Jaejoong.

**Flashback end**

.

.

"Kau sudah lama datang Hyung?" Suara Changmin membangunkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Namja tinggi itu sudah duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah...Eottohkaji?" Jaejoong bangun dari rebahannya.

"Kau memikirkan perkataan Umma Kim?" Tanya Changmin, karena ia tahu apa yang Nyonya Kim katakan, sehingga membuat Jaejoong patah semangat seperti itu. "Kau tahu Hyung? Aku bertemu kembali dengan kekasih kecilku." Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jinjja? Odisseo?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi kau pasti terkejut jika aku mengatakan siapa dia?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Junsu, istri Park Yoochun. Mantan kekasihmu."

"YEEEE?"

.

.

BUKK

Punggung keduanya beradu. Jaejoong dan Changmin serempak menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa kisah cinta kita begitu rumit Hyung?"

"Eum..." Jaejoong hanya bergumam lemas.

"Kau mencintai Yunho hyung, sedangkan Yunho hyung mencintai Ahra. Tapi yeoja itu sangat mencintai kekasihnya...Yoochun mencintaimu, sedangkan Junsu hyung sangat mencintai Yoochun. Dan aku? Aku mencintai Junsu hyung... Hahhh...dalam kisah ini aku yang paling menyedihkan." Celoteh Changmin merasa pilu.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih Minnie-ah...masih ada Aku yang mencintaimu." hibur Jaejoong.

"Ckk...arrasseo, kau yang paling mencintaiku."

Kemudian keduanya terkekeh, ternyata kisah cinta mereka memang terlalu rumit dan...membingungkan.

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Yunho tak pernah berhenti mengulum senyum sejak tadi, sesuatu yang dipeganggnya membuat hidupnya lebih bersemangat sekarang. Hal yang selama empat tahun ia pertimbangkan akhirnya telah diputuskan.

"Mian, tadi aku mengantar Yoonjae dulu ke sekolah." Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman tempat mereka janjian itu.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga baru sampai." Bohong Yunho, padahal hampir satu jam ia menunggu kekasihnya itu di taman.

"Ada apa Yun-ah...kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Heran Jaejoong karena setibanya tadi, Yunho tak berhenti mengulum senyum.

"Ige..." Yunho menyimpan sebuah amplop coklat di pangkuan Jaejoong. Dengan tatapan heran Jaejoong membuka amplop itu. Dan seketika mata bulatnya melebar.

"Yunnie kau?"

"Aku akan menceraikan Ahra, sesuai janjiku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi Boo...Sudah cukup selama 4 tahun ini kita tersakiti... Aku mencintaimu Boo..." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Jaejoong sendiri terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Entah itu tangis bahagia atau tangis kesedihan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat bahagia, inilah yang ia inginkan. Tapi...

"Kau tidak boleh menceraikan Ahra!"

"Uh?"

"Aku...aku ke sini untuk mengatakan...Aku...Kita...kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi Yun-ah...Ani, kita tak boleh bersama..." Ucap Jaejoong berbelit.

"W-wae? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Jujur saja Yunho merasa bingung. Bukankah Jaejoong sendiri menginginkan ini? Tapi mengapa sekarang?

"Nanti kau juga mengerti...Yang pasti sekarang kita...kita..kita berteman saja..Biarkan masa lalu tetap menjadi masa lalu. Sekarang kau adalah Kakak iparku...Mianhae..." Jaejoong hendak pergi tapi dengan cepat Yunho memengang pergelangan tangannya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Sret

Chu~

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hendak pergi lagi, tapi dengan cepat ia mencium bibir namja cantik itu.

"Mmmhppckkmhp..." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lapar. Ia tak menghiraukan rontaan Jaejoong yang memukul-mukul dadanya. Tak mau kalah Yunho semakin memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya menekan kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmhhhpp..." Ciuman mereka mulai melembut. Jaejoong sudah tak lagi berontak, ia pasrah bibirnya dikulum dan dihisap oleh Yunho.

Mereka berciuman lama, tanpa memperdulikan orang tua yang tengah mengumpat dan menutup mata anak-anak mereka karena melihat pemandangan tak lazim itu, mengingat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman di taman tempat bermain anak-anak.

Yunho lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengusap sedikit lelehan _saliva _di sekitar bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Boo...Jebal..."

.

.

Yunho mengurut keningnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Kutukan? Apa mereka masih mempercai hal konyol seperti itu eoh?" Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan kepercayaan keluarganya yang aneh itu.

Ada benarnya memang.

Pernikahan memang seharusnya dilakukan hanya sekali seumur hidup, tapi jika kita sudah tak merasa cocok dengan pasangan kita, apakah kita harus tetap mempertahankannya? Apa kita harus rela menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup dalam ketidaknyamanan? Jika perceraian adalah jalan yang terbaik, mengapa tidak?

Yunho tak ingin menyerah. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bercerai dari Ahra dan menikahi Jaejoong. Sebut ia brengsek. Tapi ia tak peduli, karena ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

"Ada apa?" Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memintanya bertemu di cafe, padahal seharusnya ia sedang berada di salon sekarang.

"Aku mundur." Ucap Jaejoong langsung.

Ahra mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tak mengerti." Ucapnya, ia memainkan kuku panjangnya yang TAK indah itu.

"Ck...Kau benar-benar otak udang." Ejek Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku bilang aku mundur. Kau menang. Kau bisa memiliki Yunho dan aku tak akan menggangu kalian." Lanjut Jaejoong. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan kesepakatannya dengan Ahra dulu. Walupun sebenarnya ia hampir menang mengingat Yunho yang akan segera menceraikan Ahra.

"Waeyo? Apa kau sudah tak percaya diri eoh?" Ahra tersenyum mengejek.

"Aniya...Geunyang...Sudahlah..kau tak perlu tahu alasannya. Kau...Jaga baik-baik Yunho..." Jaejoong meneguk minumannya, sedangkan Ahra masih mencerna baik-baik ucapan sepupunya itu. #maklum sodara2 si Ahra kan lemot :D

"Tapi...Ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Mwondae?"

"Kenapa kau menyetujui Kesepakatan ini?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau memang tak pernah mencintai Yunho?" Selidik Jaejoong.

"Yak! Jangan asal bicara, kalau aku tak mencintainya untuk apa aku bertahan hidup dengannya selama 4 tahun lebih?" Kilah Ahra.

"Kalau kau mencintai Yunho, kenapa kau mau menyetujui kesepakatan ini? Bukankah jika aku menang kau akan kehilangannya?"

"Itu...Itu..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mau menyetujui kesepakatan konyol ini. Walaupun aku berdosa pada Yunho karena membohonginya, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankan rumah tanggaku, aku akan mempertahankan Yunho apapun yang terjadi!" Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Grekk

"Galkhae..." Jaejoong berdiri, Ahra tak menyahut lagi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintai Yunho Ahra-yah..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ahra yang masih terdiam menunduk.

.

.

.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

"Boo...jebal, kita harus bicara..."

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi Yun." Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya, ia mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan sedikit cepat. Yunho masih setia mengikutinya, padahal Jaejoong sudah jelas menolak untuk berbicara dengan namja tampan itu.

"Andwe, kita harus—"

"Jae...?"

"Yoochun-ah..." ternyata orang yang memanggil Jaejoong adalah Yoochun. Namja _cassanova_ itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kau habis belanja? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga habis berbelanja disini." Ujar Yoochun tersenyum.

"Park Yoochun-ssi?"

"Jung...Yunho-ssi...?" Yoochun sedikit kaget, ternyata orang yang bersama Jaejoong itu adalah Yunho. "Annyeong Yunho-ssi, urimaneyeo..."

"Emm..." Yunho hanya bergumam, ia sedikit tak suka melihat Yoochun kembali, entahlah tapi ia merasa sebal melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah? Chukkaeyo...Mianhae aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu." Ucap Yunho. Ia memang tahu Yoochun sudah menikah dengan namja yang pernah dikenalkan padanya dulu.

"Ne...tapi sayang sekali, aku kan bercerai..." sesal Yoochun. "Geurae, kau mau pulang 'kan Jae? aku antar ne...?" ajak Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Yunho yang mulai paham dengan ucapan 'cerai' Yoochun tadi segera mengintrupsi.

"Aniyo, Jaejoong akan pulang denganku." sahut Yunho cepat seraya memperlihatkan senyuman tak ikhlasnya.

"Kau akan pulang denganku 'kan Jae?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Jaejoong akan pulang denganku!" Kukuh Yunho.

"Jae-"

"Geuman! Aku akan pulang sendiri. Lagi pula aku akan ke apartement Changmin. Jika kalian masih ingin bernostalgia, silahkan! Galkhe..." Marah Jaejoong. Ia memberhentikan taksi dan memasukan belanjaannya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan 2 mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Huh, jadi kau bercerai karena ingin kembali pada Jaejoong? Ck...sebaiknya kau batalkan perceraianmu, karena dia miliku."

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau lupa? Kau juga masih berstatus suami orang...tapi kau sudah mengklaim bahwa Jaejoong adalah milikmu."

"Aku akan bercerai secepatnya."

"Lebih baik kau yang harus membatalkan perceraianmu, karen aku—"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut Jaejoong dariku!"

BRAKKK!

Jaejoong memukul meja dengan keras. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kalian berdua...Tak bisakah kalian diam? Jika kalian masih ingin bertengkar lebih baik pergi...Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kalian terus berisik. KKA!" Jaejoong berteriak seraya mengacungkan pisau yang dipegangnya. Ia pusing mendengar pertengkaran kedua mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia pikir mereka tak akan menyusulnya ke apartement Changmin, tapi ternyata? Oh Gosh...ingin rasanya Jaejoong menggorok lehernya dengan pisau itu.

"Mianhae Jae-yah..." Yoochun menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membantumu Boo..." Yunho menimpali, ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ucapnya tersenyum seolah tak mengerti dengan tatapan tajam Boo-nya itu.

"Hahhh...Kalian...rapikan meja di sana. Bereskan piring dan gelasnya juga..." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah. "DAN JIKA KALIAN RIBUT LAGI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA, ARRASSEO?"

"Nde/Nde..."

Jaejoong kembali meneruskan memasaknya. Kedatangannya ke apartement Changmin adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahun namja tinggi itu. Ia ingin memasakan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Changmin, karena ia tahu namja yang sudah dianggap namdongsaengnya itu sangat gemar sekali makan.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Jaejoong menata makanannya dengan rapi di meja, sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun membantu menata kue tart. Sesekali mereka berdua masih saling beradu mulut walaupun berbisik-bisik.

CKLEK

Changmin masuk di ikuti Junsu dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Junsu-yah..?"

"Yoochun-ah..?"

Yoochun menatap heran Junsu yang datang bersama Changmin, begitupun dengan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian bibir hatinya tersenyum. '_Sepertinya menarik_' Batinnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" Heran Yoochun.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" Junsu balik bertanya.

"Annyeonghasseo Junsu-ssi..." Jaejoong memotong ucapan mereka. Ia tak mau pesta ulang tahun Changmin kacau gegara sepasang suami istri yang bertengkar.

"Nde..Annyeonghasseo Jaejoong-ssi..." Balas Junsu ramah, walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tapi ia tahu wajah Jaejoong, kerena dulu saat Yoochun masih berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun pernah memperlihatkan photo Jaejoong padanya.

"Junsu-hyung temanku, jadi aku mengajaknya ke mari." Ucap Changmin menjelaskan tatapan heran semuanya. "Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar." Ajaknya lagi. Kemudian kelima namja tampan itu makan dengan tenang.

Changmin terlihat bersemangat memakan hidangannya, semua masakan Jaejoong dimakannya. Beda halnya dengan keempat namja itu, mereka makan dengan tak bersemangat, entah mengapa atmosfer di ruangan itu jadi terasa mencekam.

Selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruangan tengah. Changmin menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mau datang. Ini adalah Ulang tahun pertamaku yang dirayakan oleh banyak orang. Biasanya aku hanya merayakannya sendirian, ck...sungguh menyedihkan." Ujar Changmin berpura-pura sedih.

"Makanya segeralah menikah, kau itu sudah 28 tahun, apa kau ingin 'adik' mu berkarat eoh? Hahahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa keras, sedangkan empat orang lainnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin karena perkataan yang di ucapkannya sedikit ehm vulgar.

Menyadari hal itu Jaejoong segera menghentikan tawanya, ia sedikit berdehem.

"Jaejoong benar, sudah saatnya kau mempunyai pasangan Changmin-ah..." Yunho berdiri dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Tak mau kalah, Yoochun pun ikut berdiri dan duduk disamping namja cantik itu, sehingga posisinya Jaejoong ditengah, Yunho di sebelah kanannya, dan Yoochun di sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

Melihat hal itu Junsu tersenyum miris. Sepertinya ia memang harus segera becerai dengan Yoochun, suaminya sudah tak mengaggapnya. Dengan terang-terangan suaminya itu ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong padahal ia ada di hadapannya.

"Park Yoochun-ssi...tidak bisakah kau duduk di sana? Kasihan Jaejoong, ia pasti merasa sesak." Titah Yunho, seperti biasa dengan senyuman tak ikhlasnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang pindah Jung Yunho-ssi." Tak mau kalah, Yoochun pun menyunggingkan senyuman tak ikhlasnya.

"Aigoo...Kau bahkan mengatakan ini di depan istrimu?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yoochun sedikit menoleh ke arah Junsu, dilihatnya Junsu yang seolah tidak peduli.

"Kami akan segera bercerai, bukan begitu Junsu-yah?"

Sekali lagi Junsu merasakan sakit di dadanya. "N-ne..." Jawabnya lirih.

"Aku juga akan segera bercerai dengan Ahra." Sergah Yunho cepat.

Jaejoong berdiri, menjauh dari dua orang yang masih berdebat itu. Jujur ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Junsu. "Kenapa kalian terus membicarakan hal ini eoh? Kalian sudah menghancurkan pesta Changmin." desisnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Boo...Bukankah aku pernah bilang, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadikanmu miliku!"

"Yunho-ssi...Apa kau tak tahu malu? Jaejoong sudah menolakmu?" Ucap Yoochun.

"Bukankah Jaejoong juga menolakmu? Cih..kau itu yang tak tahu malu Park Yoochun-ssi." Balas Yunho tak mau kalah. Dan merekapun kembali beradu mulut.

"Aigoo...mereka berdua..." Gumam Changmin. Ia melirik Junsu, dilihatnya namja imut yang sedari tadi banyak terdiam itu mendundukkan kepalanya. Sebagai orang yang sangat mencintai Junsu, Changmin ikut merasakan sakit.

"SHIKURO!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar suara lengkingan Changmin.

"Sudah cukup. Aku pusing melihat kalian terus bertengkar...Kau?" Tunjuknya pada Yunho. "Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jung Harin, anakmu eoh?" Yunho terdiam, jujur ia tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan hal itu.

"Dan Kau?" tunjuk Changmin pada Yoochun. "Apa kau tak punya hati? Di depanmu duduk istrimu, walupun kalian mengatakan akan bercerai, tapi Junsu hyung masih sah sebagai istrimu. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanya eoh? Didepan matanya kau menunjukan rasa sayangmu pada Jae hyung. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Park Yoochun-ssi?" Marah Changmin. Sama seperti Yunho, Yoochun pun hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah..." Changmin menormalkan nafasnya yang berderu. "Aku sudah memutuskan...NAN...SHIM CHANGMIN...akan menikahi Jaejoong Hyung."

"MWOOO?" Koor keempatnya.

"Changmin-ah..." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Momo-yah..." Lirih Junsu tak percaya, bukankah namja tinggi itu bilang sangat mencintainya?

Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri, diraihnya kedua tangan Jaejoong dan digenggamnya. "Jae Hyung...Kau sendiri yang bilang sudah saatnya aku mempunyai pendamping aniya?"

"..."

"Apa kau...apa kau mau menikah denganku dan menjadi pendampingku?" tanya Changmin serius. Hal itu sontak membuat Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu membelakan mata mereka.

Jaejoong bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, Ia tak tahu mengapa Changmin tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bukankah Changmin bilang sangat mencintai Junsu?

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho, ia bisa melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang seolah berkata 'jangan'.

Kemudian ia melihat Yoochun. Sama, namja _cassanova_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'jangan'.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah Junsu, Jaejoong bisa lihat ada raut kecewa di wajah namja imut itu.

"Aku..."

Semuanya berdebar menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Yunho merafalkan do'a dalam hati supaya Jaejoong menolak Changmin. Begitupun dengan Yoochun, ia meremas telapak tangannya gugup. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku...Aku mau—"

"ANDWEEEE/ANDWEEEE...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Makasih yg udah review, follow n fav cerita ini, maaf ga bisa bales Reviewnya,tp saya baca ko;)

Jangan lupa Review lg yah...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The faith..!^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **_SECRET LOVE_**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Seok

Rating : T

Cast : Kim Jaejoong (29), Jung Yuho (29), Jung Yoonjae (3), Park Yoochun (29), Kim Junsu (29), Shim Changmin (28), Go Ahra (29), Kim Harin (3), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, YunRa (Hoeekk), MinFood(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Familly, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 9 of 10

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

"ANDWEEE/ANDWEEE..."

Jaejoong meringis menutup telinganya yang berdengung. Mata doesnya memandang tajam Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kalian berdua.." desisnya tajam. "TAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTERIAK HAH?! Jika begini terus aku pasti gila!"

"Jae Hyung... Apa kau sungguh menerima lamaranku?" Tanya Changmin polos. Dan kali ini Changmin lah yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong.

Pletakk!

"Aww.."

"Siapa bilang aku menerima lamaranmu eoh?...Shim Changmin, apa otakmu terbentur? Bagaimana bisa kau melamar hyungmu sendiri? Kau?, Aish..." Rutuk Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja yang sudah dianggap namdongsaenya itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau?" Rajuk Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena Jaejoong memukulnya sedikit keras.

"Aku belum selesai bicara karena dua orang bodoh itu memotongnya." Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun, sedangkan kedua namja tampan itu terdiam menundukan kepala mereka. Mungkin mereka takut karena Jaejoong yang sedang marah itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Nde, aku memang mau, maksudku aku mau 'ke kamar mandi'... WAE? APA KALIAN MAU IKUT EOH? Ckk.." Jaejoong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu yang termangu mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jaejoong.

Apa itu artinya Jaejoong menolak Changmin?

Keempat namja tampan itu baru tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup keras oleh Jaejoong. Mereka semua menjadi salah tingkah. Mungkin karena merasa bodoh.

Yunho berdehem dan kembali duduk di sofa, tapi mata musangnya kembali menatap tajam Changmin. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu masih berdiri berusaha untuk tidak melihat tatapan tajam Yunho. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.  
Takut eoh?

"Aku pulang duluan..." Ucap Junsu yang sedari tadi banyak terdiam. Sedikitnya namja imut itu merasa lega sebab Jaejoong menolak lamaran Changmin.

Jujur saja, saat Changmin mengatakan akan menikahi Jaejoong, hatinya merasa perih. Tidak seperih saat Yoochun dengan terang-terangan mendekati Jaejoong memang. Tapi...Entahlah, mungkin karena sebelumnya Changmin pernah mengatakan mencintainya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Hyung.." sahut Changmin.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja..." tolak halus Junsu. " Tolong sampaikan pada Jaejoong-ssi aku pamit..." Junsu berjalan hendak membuka pintu.

"Ah nde, Yoochun-ah... Mungkin aku akan keluar dari apartement sekarang. Aku akan tinggal di Hotel untuk sementara... Sampai bertemu di pengadilan.." ucapnya pada Yoochun. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, annyeong Changmin-ah, Yunho-ssi..." Junsu tersenyum, kemudian namja imut itu pergi. Walaupun ia tetap memasang senyum manisnya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin menangis.

Yoochun masih mematung memandang kepergian istrinya itu. Perasaanya menjadi kacau, apalagi saat mendengar Junsu akan pergi dari apartementnya, dan istrinya itu juga mengatakan 'bertemu di pengadilan'. Apakah Junsu sudah menyetujui bercerai dengannya?

Rasa bersalah kini menyelimutinya. Tak seharusnya ia mengacuhkan Junsu dan terang-terangan mendekati Jaejoong tadi.  
Menyesal eoh?

"Aku juga pergi.." Ucap Yoochun. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Jaejoong berlari terpogoh memasuki kantor polisi pusat Seoul. Saat di apartement Changmin tadi ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Ibunya. Padahal saat itu suasananya sedang genting. Tapi sesuatu yang ia dengar dari ibunya membuat ia menunda acara menceramahi Changmin.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan petugas di sana, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa menemui seseorang yang mendekam di tahanan yang ternyata adalah sepupunya.

"Ahra-yah!"

"Jae..." Lirih Ahra seraya mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Yeoja itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Ahra-yah..." Tangan Jaejoong terulur ragu mencoba menyentuh pipi Ahra yang memerah seperti bekas tamparan. Ia juga melihat sedikit darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir Ahra. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini..." Lirih Jaejoong merasa prihatin. Namja cantik itu sangat ingin memeluk sepupunya itu jika saja tidak terhalang jeruji besi.

"Geokjeongma... Aku baik-baik saja..." ujar Ahra mencoba membuat sepupunya tidak khawatir. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini..." imbuh Ahra.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong menatap tajam Ahra. Ia masih tak percaya sepupunya yang egois itu melakukan itu semua. Jaejoong akui jika ia kecewa pada Ahra karena sudah membohongi bahkan bisa dikatakan menipu orang yang dicintainya, tapi bagaimanapun Ahra adalah sepupunya. Masih ada pertalian darah dengannya. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa benar-benar membenci Ahra. Memang begitulah sifatnya, mudah memaafkan.

Ahra hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Karena aku menyesal... Aku menyesal kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang... Aku menyesal.. mengapa aku begitu egois... Terlalu banyak hati yang tersakiti oleh keegoisanku... Kau. Yunho. Yoonjae. Harin... "

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah menderita banyak karena aku... Dan aku rasa ini hukuman yang pantas aku dapatkan." Ujar ahra tersenyum, walaupun ada nada sedih di dalamnya.

"Ppabo..."

.

.

5 Jam Lalu

PLAKK!

Nyonya Jung kembali menampar keras pipi Ahra membuat sudut bibir menantunya itu sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya Ahra-yah..." Nyonya Jung menatap tajam menantunya itu. Dadanya naik turun, terlihat jelas jika ia sangat marah.

"Mianhae Umma..." sesal Ahra masih berlutut. Beberapa saat lalu Ahra menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya ia ragu. Tapi setelah mendengar jika Yunho akan menceraikannya, akhirnya ia sadar jika Yunho memang sudah tak mencintainya, atau mungkin memang tak pernah mencintainya. Ia juga mendegar jika ternyata keluarga Jung memiliki tradisi yang aneh. Dan Ahra mengerti mengapa Jaejoong memutuskan menyerah dalam permainannya saat itu.

Setelah memikirkannya, ternyata Jaejoong benar jika selama ini dirinya tak pernah mencintai Yunho. Ia hanya memanfaatkan Yunho, sebab ia tak mau jika Harin tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Tapi ternyata ia salah, karena keegoisannya ia mengorbankan banyak orang.

Dan setelah memikirkan resikonya, Ahra pun memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Jika Harin bukanlah anak kandung Yunho, melainkan Yoonjae lah Anak kandung suaminya itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tandatangani itu!" titahnya melemparkan sebuah map milik Yunho yang berisi surat cerai.

"Yeobo..."

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi tentang kutukan dan kesialan yang akan diterima keluargaku. Karena memiliki menantu sepertimu, itu lebih dari sebuah kutukan!" ucap Tuan Jung sarkastik. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan hubungan persahabatanya dengan mendiang ayah Ahra. Baginya pengkhianatan lebih kejam dari apapun. "Hubungi Polisi!" Imbuhnya. Kemudian namja paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan 'mantan' menantunya yang masih berlutut menangis.

.

.

.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

Jaejoong memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan sedikit ragu. Setelah ia mendengar semuanya dari Ahra, ia pulang ke rumahnya karena Ibunya kembali menghubunginya agar segera pulang. Dan Jaejoong sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jaejoong melihat dua mobil mewah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Dan namja cantik itu tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Jae!" Seru Yunho ketika ia melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Annyeong Ahjussi, Ahjumma..." Sapa ramah Jaejoong pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Dapat ia lihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari semuanya.

"Duduklah nak..." Nyonya Jung menepuk kursi dipinggirnya mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Jaejoongpun menghampiri Nyonya Jung.

"Himdeurotji?" Nyonya Jung mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong. "Kami sudah mendengar semuanya." imbuhnya.

"Mengapa Kau tak mengatakannya dari awal eum?" Tuan Jung menatap sayang Jaejoong.

"Mianhae..." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Tuan, Nyonya... Sebaiknya kita biarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berbicara berdua.." ujar Nyonya Kim yang diamini anggukan suaminya.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi.."

"Kami akan berbicara di atas." potong Jaejoong karena merasa tidak hati jika harus mengusir para orangtua. Kemudian namja cantik itu pamit. Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, ikut menyusul Jaejoong.

"Minho-yah... Panggilkan Yoonjae... Aku ingin bertemu dengan cucuku." Ucap Tuan Jung. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan cucu yang sebenarnya.

"Nde Tuan." sahut Tuan Kim. Kemudian namja paruh baya yang terlihat masih tampan itu menyuruh seorang maid untuk memanggil Yoonjae.

"Satu hal lagi, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggilku Tuan. Cukup panggil aku Hyung. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi besan eoh?" canda Tuan Jung yang diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Nde... Panggil aku Unnie, Hye Sun-ah...dan Kau bisa memanggilku Nuna Minho-yah..." Nyonya Jung menimpali ucapan suaminya.

"Baiklah Hyung, Nuna.." Ujar Tuan Kim. Dan seketika semuanya tertawa. Merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu.

"Haahaha.. Aigoo.. Kita seperti terlihat masih muda aniya?" Tuan Jung meneteskan air matanya karena terus tertawa.

"Halmeoni... Harabeoji..!"

.

.

-  
"Mmpphckpck... Sudah Yunh..."

Sedikit tak rela Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jaejoong. Mengusap sedikit lelehan saliva disekitar bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh Namja cantik itu dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

Sesaat lalu Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang dirahasiakan. Semuanya telah ia katakan. Walaupun Yunho sempat memarahinya karena ia merahasiakan identitas Yoonjae. Tapi akhirnya namja tampan itu mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo.. Sangat." Yunho lebih mengeratkan lagi dekapannya.

"Nado..." balas membalikan tubuh Jaejoong sehingga kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"Sudah saatnya kita membahagiakan Yoonjae sayang..." Ucap Yunho seraya mengelus pelan pipi putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam menikmati sentuhan jemari Yunho. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kim Jaejoong... Maukah kau menikah denganku? Memulai kembali semuanya dari awal?"

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Tapi kemudian namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Yunho.

"Aku mau.." ucapnya lirih terdengar seperti bisikan. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Huh?" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bebaskan Ahra..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith..^^


	10. Chapter 10

Ini Chap Endingnya...  
Mian klo tambah aneh,n tambah ga sesuai ma judul^^

Title :** Secret Love**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (29), Jung YunHo (29), Jung YoonJae (3), Park YooChun (29), Kim JunSu (29), Shim ChangMin (28), Go Ahra (29), Kim Harin (3), Cho Kyuhyun (25), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu(?)

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Drama, Romance, Familly, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 10 of 10

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, No Majas, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
**

~*_**Secret Love **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

**Chapter 10 Ending  
**

Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya detak jarum jam yang bergema di ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin Chunnie-yah..." Sekali lagi Junsu memastikan keputusan suaminya yang akan menceraikannya.

"Terlalu banyak dosaku padamu.. Aku tak pantas lagi mendampingimu Suie-yah.." jawab Yoochun memberikan alasan.

"Hanya karena itu? Atau memang kau tak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Nan... Moreugesseo..." Yoochun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Saat bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong, aku memang sempat melupakanmu... Tapi ketika mendengar kau akan pergi dari sini, aku merasakan sakit yang bahkan lebih sakit saat aku melihat pengkhianatan Jaejoong dulu..." papar Yoochun. Memang pada kenyataannya itu lah yang ia rasakan. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu lebih sakit hati Suie-yah... Orang sebaik dirimu tak pantas hidup denganku."

GREPP

"Kau tahu mengapa aku terus bertahan selama empat tahun ini? Karena aku mencintaimu Yoochun-ah... Mungkin kau juga tahu seberapa besar cintaku... Aku tak mau kehilanganmu... Aku-" Junsu memeluk Yoochun dari belakang. Namja imut itu sedikit terisak. Sejatinya, ia tak mau kehilangan Yoochun. Cintanya yang terlalu besar pada suaminya itu lah yang membuat ia menjadi sangat protectif dan cemburuan. Sehingga membuat Yoochun merasa jenuh.

Yoochun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Junsu. Diusapnya perlahan airmata yang menetes di pipi chubby istrinya itu.

"Aku takut-"

Junsu menaruruh telunjuknya di bibir Yoochun memotong ucapan suaminya itu. "Tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan... Kita hanya perlu intropeksi diri..." ucapnya.

Yoochun tersenyum bahagia. Mengapa ia baru menyadari jika ia memiliki istri berhati malaikat seperti Junsu? Cinta butanya pada Jaejoong memang sudah menutup mata hatinya. Tapi sepertinya usaha keras namja imut di depannya ini tak sia-sia. Kini rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong perlahan mulai memudar. "Gomawo Suie... Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal.."

Tanpa disadari, wajah keduanya telah mendekat. Junsu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang suami. Dan dengan perlahan daging kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat, menghisap, saling beradu lidah mencampurkan saliva mereka. Dan keduanya pun hanyut dalam ciuman penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Secret Love **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

Ballroom Paradise Hotel itu terlihat riuh dengan lalu lalang beberapa orang yang menghadiri pesta akbar pernikahan sang Pewaris tunggal pemilik Hotel. Walaupun itu bukan pernikahan pertamanya, tapi bagi Yunho, pernikahannya kali ini adalah yang terindah. Ia akui, dulu ia juga sedikit bahagia, tapi kali ini kebahagiaan itu berkali lipat.

Ucapan selamat masih terus mengalir dari beberapa tamu yang hadir. Meskipun terlihat jelas raut lelah di wajah kedua mempelai, namun mereka masih memasang senyuman bahagianya.

"Hiks... Aku tak percaya ini..." isak yeoja cantik berambut pendek sebahu yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Tapi Nuna bahagia kan?" sahut Yoonjae sambil mengemut lollipopnya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Nuna itupun semakin terisak keras.

"Nan neomu neomu haengbokhae.. Huks..." jawab yeoja yang ternyata Niki itu. Saat ia diberitahu jika Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Yunho. Yeoja manis itu sangat antusias, ia langsung pergi ke Korea meninggalkan sementara restorannya di Indonesia. Niki ikut merasakan kebahagian namja yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Chukkae Yun-ah, Jae-yah..." Ahra menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong mengajukan syarat pernikahannya dulu, Keluarga Jung mencabut tuntutannya pada Ahra. Awalnya Tuan Jung dan Yunho menolak, tapi Jaejoong terus memberi pengertian pada mereka. Bagaimanapun Ahra pernah menjadi bagian keluarga mereka bukan? Dan jangan lupakan Harin. Yeoja cilik itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, Yunho adalah ayahnya. Meski sekarang Ahra sudah memberitahu anaknya itu jika ia sudah tak lagi bersama Yunho.

"Gomawo.." ucap Yunho singkat. Sejujurnya ia masih membenci Ahra jika mengingat apa yang sudah yeoja itu lakukan padanya dan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Ahra-yah... Kau datang bersama Harin?" Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia bisa melihat tatapan benci suaminya pada Ahra.

"Ne... Tapi dia di sana bersama Yoonjae.." Ahra menunjuk ke arah Yoonjae dan Niki.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu... Sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahan kalian..." ucap Ahra, karena Jaejoong dan Yunho terlihat harus menyapa tamu yang lain.

"Nde... Kita bicara lagi nanti." sahut Jaejoong. Kemudian Ahra pergi menghampiri anaknya.

Setelah bebas, hubungan Ahra dengan keluarga Jung memang belum membaik. Tapi ia terima, mungkin keluarga Jung merasa tertipu olehnya, terutama Yunho. Mantan suaminya itu sangat membencinya, kalau bukan memikirkan perasaan Harin, Yunho tak akan mau begitu saja membebaskannya. Itulah yang dikatakan Yunho padanya.

"Harin-ah, ayo pulang..."

"Shillo.. Alin pengen dicini aja cama Yoonjae.." tolak Harin. Yeoja kecil itu memang tak mengerti dengan masalah orangtuanya. Yang Harin tahu sekarang. Yoonjae itu adalah anak Appanya juga. Dan bumonimnya tidak lagi bersama.

"Pulang sekarang, kamu ga kasihan sama Halmeoni eum? Dia sendirian di rumah.." Bujuk Ahra. Nyonya Go memang tidak datang karena ia merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu keluarga Jung. Ia merasa malu dengan perbuatan putrinya.

"Ya cudah, Alin pulang...campai jumpa Yoonjae-yah..Eonni-yah..." pamit yeoja kecil itu pada Yoonjae dan Niki.

"Annyeong..." senyum Ahra pada Niki, tapi Niki hanya berdehem tak menyahut.

Kemudian ibu dan anak itu pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Yunho Oppa lihat darinya? Cihh... Dia bahkan lebih jelek dari Farida Pasha saat sedang menjadi mak lampir.." guman Niki menggerutu.

"Hai Yeoja jelek!"

Niki menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang menyapanya, namun ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu, kentara dari panggilannya yang menyakitkan hati itu.

"Hai, Mr. Changkul..." balas Niki mengejek.

"Yak! Bukannya sudah ku katakan berhenti memanggilku Changkul eoh?"

"Oppa juga masih mengejekku." sahut Niki tak peduli. "Makanya cepatlah cari pasangan. Kalau kau sudah dapat, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Changkul...geundae Oppa, bukankah Changkul terdengar keren eoh? Chang-kul, Changmin-Kulkas... Ommo perfect couple,hihihi..." ujar niki terkikik.

"Mwoya?"

"Changkul Changkul Changkul yang dalam... Tanah yang longgar jagung ku tanam~~" Niki semakin mengejek Changmin sambil menyanyikan salah satu lagu anak-anak Indonesia.

Pletakk!

Changmin memukul pelan kepala Niki.

"Appoo~"

"Siapa suruh kau mengejekku!" ucap Changmin tak peduli. Yoonjae yang melihat kelakuan kekanakan orang dewasa itu hanya terkikik menutup mulut dengan tangan munggilnya.

"Hyung cama Nuna ppabo.." ucapnya pedas.

"Mwo/Mwo?!"

"Bunny~~" Seorang namja tampan nan imut tiba-tiba datang dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Changmin, membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tatapnya tajam pada namja itu. Sedangkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu Bunny~~" jawab Kyuhyun innocent.

"Kau kabur dari rumah sakit eoh?"

"Aniyo, aku keluar sementara. Karena hari ini kau tak datang jadi aku memutuskan menyusulmu ke sini." kilahnya.

Tiga bulan lalu Cho Kyuhyun adalah pasien Rumah sakit tempat Changmin bekerja. Ia dirawat karena keracunan makanan. Hari itu saat dirinya tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Rumah sakit, ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Changmin. Changmin membantunya berdiri dan mengantar kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Changmin. Namja putih itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Dokter muda itu. Hingga meski ia sudah dinyatakan sembuhpun, ia masih tetap bersikeras tinggal di rumah sakit. Dan meskipun ia keluar. Ia akan kembali masuk dengan berpura-pura sakit. Biaya tak menjadi masalah karena Kyuhyun sendiri adalah anak Kepala Dokter spesialis bedah di sana. Dan itu artinya Kyuhyun anak dari atasan Changmin.

Awalnya Changmin hanya menganggap biasa. Tapi lama-lama ia merasa jengah juga. Walau terkadang ia merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja Changmin kesal, pasalnya tidak jarang Namja putih itu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasinya saat bekerja. Apalagi sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu terang-terangan ingin menempel padanya. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Chogiyo... Apa kau pacarnya Changmin Oppa?" sela Niki.

"Kau sangat pintar menebak cantik.. Tapi lebih tepatnya lagi, aku calon istri Minnie.."

"Yak, Jangan sembarangan bicara!" hardik Changmin. " Lepas!" Changmin berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya. Tapi namja putih itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Jangan begitu Bunny... lihat orang-orang melihat ke arah kita.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Yak! Aish..." Changmin menggerutu kesal. Ia juga menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Sementara Niki dan Yoonjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ aku rasa mereka akan segera menyusul Jae Eonni dan Yun Oppa..."

BRUKK!

"Boojae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh..."

"Boo... Kau sudah sadar?" Yunho yang tengah berbicara dengan Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya duduk.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Kau hanya kelelahan Hyung...kalian terlalu lama berdiri tadi." jawab Changmin, tadi ia yang memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. "Err...sebenarnya aku juga belum yakin, tapi sebaiknya Jae Hyung diperiksa ke Dokter kandungan saja.

"Mwo? Maksudmu Jaejoong..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya paham dengan maksud Changmin.

"Mungkin saja bukan? Bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya lagi?" sahut Changmin polos membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku menyela... Tapi untuk sementara, bagaimana jika kita memeriksanya dengan ini?" Niki mengacungkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih di tangannya. Benda yang dibelinya sepulang dari Hotel tadi. Ia memutuskan membeli benda itu karena ketika bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong, yeoja berambut pendek itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan 'Eonnie-nya' itu, dan hal itu sama seperti ketika Jaejoong mengandung Yoonjae dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang keluarga Jung itu terasa mencekam. Sang kepala keluarga yang terlihat masih tampan itu melipat tangan di dada dan menatap tajam dua namja yang baru beberapa jam lalu berstatus suami istri itu.

"Mian..." Ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ehem... Sudahlah Hyung.. Jangan memarahi mereka. Bukankah ini sudah terjadi?" ucap Tuan Kim sedikit membela anak dan menantunya.

"Aku hanya tak percaya Minho-yah... Mereka berdua belum lama bertemu kembali, tapi- aigoo~ kapan mereka membuatnya?"

"Appa!" sergah Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Ani, opsseo.." ucap Yunho tak jadi, melihat tatapan musang ayahnya membuat nyalinya menciut. Tapi Yunho masih menggerutu pelan, bagaimana bisa ayahnya berbicara se-frontal itu?

"Sudahlah Hyung.. Mungkin mereka berdua terlalu agresif."

"Appa!" Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang membentak Ayahnya. Di sini ada Yoonjae, bagaimana bisa ayahnya berbicara seperti itu?

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar eoh?" Nyonya Jung berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang tidak penting itu. "Joongie Chagy, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ingat kandunganmu. Kalian pasti lelah. Kka bawa istrimu Yun!" suruh Nyonya Jung.

"Iya, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Kita bicarakan besok lagi." Imbuh Nyonya Kim.

"Baiklah, kami istirahat dulu Appa, Umma.." Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Yoonjae bobo sama Niki Nuna ne?" ucap Jaejoong sebelum pergi.

"Tapi Yoonjae pengen bobo cama Umma dan Appa..."

"Nde~?"

"Andwe, Yoonjae sama Nuna aja yah... Nanti Nuna bacain cerita Beruang dan Gajah lagi, eotte?" bujuk Niki karena mengerti isyarat mata Yunho.

"Shillo... Yoonjae mau cama Umma cama Appa!"

"Sudah, Yoonjae boleh bobo sama Umma dan Appa... Ayo Yun bawa anakmu...!" sela Tuan Jung. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho menatap tajam sang Appa.

"Wae? Bukankah kalian bisa tidur bertiga?"

"Yeobo..."

"Sudah sana! Aigoo... Kalian tak usah melakukan malam pertama lagi, bukankah Joongie juga sudah hamil eoh? Cepat sana.. Kasihan Yoonjae sudah ngantuk!" Tuan Jung mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi. Namja paruh baya itu menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah anaknya yang tengah menahan amarah sembari mencebilkan bibir bawahnya.

"Appa kau?- Aishh... Kkajja baby..!" Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho membawa Yoonjae untuk tidur bersamanya dan Jaejoong.

Tuan Jung tertawa lepas setelah kepergian ketiganya, sedangkan Nyonya Jung, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan Niki, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata Tuan Jung bisa kekanakan juga. Ckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh...ahh..ahh...Yunh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, ia terus menaik turunkan pantatnya nikmat. Yunho semakin menjilati nipple Jaejoong dengan ganas, terkadang ia menggitnya dan memainkannya dengan lidah. Suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Well... Siapa bilang jika Yoonjae tidur bersama mereka, mereka tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama?  
Bukankah akal Beruang lebih cerdik dari kancil? #Halah author ngarang..tp ini khusus Beruang pervy ky Yunpa aja loh ^w^/plakk#

Tuan Jung... sepertinya anda salah :DD

Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia menengadahkan wajah Yunho, dan dengan liar mencium bibir suaminya, lidah merekapun kembali bertarung.

"Bear...emph.." desah Jaejoong sexy. Ia kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Depan-belakang, dan memutar, membuat kejantanan Yunho serasa dipelintir.

"Akhh... Boo..." erang Yunho nikmat. Kejantanannya serasa dipijat. " Kau nakal sayang..." Kembali ia menjilati nipple Jaejoong, sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Sofa itu sedikit berdecit menahan dua sejoli yang tengah bernafsu itu. Jaejoong melirik Yoonjae yang tertidur pulas di ranjang. Berharap buah hatinya itu tak bangun karena mendengar suara desahan dan erangan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya Yoonjae tak terganggu sama sekali, mungkin karena namja cilik itu tidur sedikit larut. Karena sebelum tidur ia berceloteh riang merasa bahagia bumonimnya bisa bersama kembali. Dan yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut ternyata namja cilik itu sudah tahu sejak lama jika Yunho adalah Appanya.

"Akhh!" Jaejoong memekik pelan karena tiba-tiba Yunho menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan keras.

"Lagi Yunh... Akhh!... Yess... Ini sangat nikmat ouughh..." Jaejoong terus merancau. Posisinya yang menungging membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin mudah menekan titik sensitifnya. Yunho terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan membabi buta. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Matanya berkunang-kunang sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan cairannya.

Jaejoong semakin erat memegang sandaran sofa. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sedikit lagi...

"Ggrrr..." Yunho menggeram. Satu hentakan keras darinya mencapai ketinggian.

"Arghh!" pekik mereka pelan tak mau jika sampai Yoonjae terbangun. Yunho menyemburkan cairannya melesat ke dalam tubuh istrinya deras. Mungkin calon bayinya akan merasa kebanjiran. #apadah..

Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya. Ia membaringkan pelan tubuh lelah Jaejoong di sofa yang sudah terkontaminasi(?) cairan cinta mereka.

"Saranghae Boo..." seperti biasa Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan ikut berbaring mendekap istrinya itu dari belakang.

Jaejoong meraih selimut di lantai untuk menutupi tubuh polos meraka. Ia mengeratkan pelukan Yunho. "Nado saranghae Yunnie..."

Mereka tertidur berpelukan tanpa menyadari seorang namja kecil yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa Umma cama Appa tidul di cofa? Ga pake baju lagi, padahal kan di lual cedang ujan..." gumam namja kecil itu. Lalu ia turun dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang telah memejamkan mata mereka.

"Umma, Appa.. Yoonjae juga mau tidul di cofa..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*_**Secret Love **__by__** nickeYJung**_*~

**FIN  
**

Makasih buat chingudeul yg udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal, maaf klo endingnya tidak memuaskan atau malah aneh n ga sesuai sama judul.

Yg udah Review, Follow, n fav, makasih banyak...maaf ga bisa balas review ato sebutin namanya satu2, tapi saya baca ko;)

Silent Readers jg, makasih banyak udah nyempetin baca FF aneh ini..

Dan buat yg masih mau membaca tulisan saya, saya masih mempunyai 3 FF YUNJAE YAOI yg masih dalam proses (_**Selfish, Autumn Shower, sama It's Fated**_)  
Silahkan berkunjung , dan jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya,hehe...#promosi :D

Oia, maaf untuk yg udah add Facebook saya, tapi belum di accept, saya bikin akun baru, jika ingin lebih dekat dengan saya, add aja akun ' _**NickeYunjae Cassiopeia**_ ' tapi seperti biasa, kirim pesan atau PM dulu ya, karena saya ga langsung accept pertemanan, takutnya banyak penyusup yg pura2 pengen jd teman saya, padahal Cuma mau ngajak WAR, tidak mau hal yg sering terjadi terulang lagi di akun yg baru. ^^

Akhir kata,

Salam Cinta dari Nickey^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
